A Mother's Love
by alternatetwilight
Summary: Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits, when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shared Secret**

I love the holidays. The years spent together with my children, my Carlisle, and the many years that lay ahead filled me with great joy and hope. There was something to be said about immortality, a kind of beauty and certainty in it.

We had decided to visit with the Denali family this year. It had been so long since we last saw them. Like us, they choose to live differently from others of our kind, out of respect for human life. But unlike us, they live in isolation; far from humans in the Alaskan wilderness.

My Carlisle would not be happy to live like that. He takes great pleasure in his work as a doctor, helping humans with their ailments. And as for my children; Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are very much like their father. The only two exceptions are Jasper and Edward. Jasper is haunted by his thirst more than any of us. His gift burdens him with the constant hormonal status of the human teenagers. But Edward, my precious Edward, his suffering is the hardest to bear. His gift gives him no rest from constant mental noise and his loneliness has caused him to withdraw from us. He has no outlet, no comfort, no one to share his beautiful soul with.

It pains me to watch him float through this life, not really living it. He has convinced himself that he prefers solitude, not fully understanding what he is missing. In a cruel way, this is the best of two evils; to not have loved. For if he had loved and lost, I fear to imagine how he would have fared.

Even now, amongst family and friends, he has disappeared from the Denali house to hunt by himself. I offered to accompany him but he declined, as he did with his brothers and sisters. A big part of me is afraid that he might chose to leave us again. Those years were very hard on Carlisle and I. From the moment I opened my eyes to this life, he was my son. Carlisle thinks all the love I had for my lost human baby carried into this life and immediately claimed Edward for me. There may be some truth to that, for though I mourn my human boy, I rejoice in the son I have now more.

My beautiful Edward. He became happier when Emmett joined the family and even more alive with Alice and Jasper joining us a few decades back. They were new, interesting and his joined giftedness with Alice gave him a true sister.

"A penny for your thoughts,"

Ah, Carmen. My good friend indeed.

"Just lost in thought" I replied with a warm smile, turning to look out the window again.

"You have been since Edward ran from Tanya over an hour ago."

There was a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yes, I watched him run until he disappeared. Tanya does overwhelm him." I agreed.

Honestly, it is scandalous how Tanya makes Edward uncomfortable whenever we visit. Even though I had, at some point, admitted that her company may be better for Edward than his withdrawal; she made it hard to act in support of that thought. Her sisters have given up chasing Edward a long time ago, accepting his refusal.

"Everyone wants to go hunt, will you join us?" Carmen asked.

I sensed some hesitancy in her request and saw it in her eyes before I declined, choosing instead to wait for Edward to return.

"I shall stay too then. Let's give Eleazar and Carlisle some time to themselves." She immediately offered.

It was clear this was what she hoped for. After a brief goodbye to the hunting group, my thoughts returned to Edward. I imagined he was now satiated and simply wondering around the forest.

"You worry for him," Carmen stated. "I can see the same in all of your family's eyes, especially Carlisle."

I hummed my response in agreement. My thoughts shifted to Rosalie. She must be extremely put out if we are this obvious to the Denali's. Rosalie hated showing any weaknesses in herself, and in us as a family unit.

"Doesn't it make you wish you had the power to just pick a girl for him and arrange the pairing? Like humans do."

She asked. Yes, it did. But Carlisle had tried that and it turned out badly. Had it not been for Emmett, Rosalie would have been a most unbearable thorn in our family. I exhaled nervously at the thought.

"Carlisle has tried." I replied. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"His heart was in a good place. I have faith Edward will find a mate, even create one, should he feel so inclined. He knows a lot with the advantage of his gift."

I raised my eyes to search Carmen's face. There was something in the delivery of her statement that intensified the guarded posture she had displayed since coming to talk with me. She had let out whatever made her stay behind with me, away from the hunting party.

"You know how Edward and Rosalie feel about that, much more than the rest of us." I took the bait curiously.

"Yes, yes I do." She shut down then.

I bit my tongue from forcing her to speak what was on her mind. She knew not to insult my family nor our choices and views in my presence. She once described me to be like an overly protective lioness or mother bear; and since my children did not age, I would always be so. She on the other hand, was much younger than Tanya, Irina and Kate. They were more friends than daughters to her. The stifling silence between us dragged until she suddenly snapped her eyes towards me, determination on her face.

"There was such a practise, you know, among our kind. A long time ago." She started, confusing me.

"Those of our kind who were known and feared by the humans they preyed on were often given young maidens to take as a bride. A sacrifice from the humans, so that they may live to see another day and not all perish in one night. This was different from the ones who found their mates in human girls and changed them."

"Such is our history. I don't know if Edward would let himself take a human as a mate, not when she would have to become vampire."

I allowed, still wondering where her words were leading.

"He is truly Carlisle's son." She chuckled, "Trying to be better than his father." I smiled at the sentiment.

"Esme, it is forbidden."

She stated, suddenly serious with her eyes wide and boring into myne. I searched her face and came up short. I didn't understand what she was saying.

"If one is found breeding a vampire mate, they will be killed; together with their human and the intended mate."

"Carmen, you speak as though I underst-"

I cut off without finishing, my brows coming together.

"What do you mean 'breed'?" I asked

"Exactly as I said it. One may not breed a mate for a vampire. The results have often been messy between the coupling – rejected mates, newborns out of control, wars, immortal children made to satisfy the human mate; and everything else you can think of that threatens our secrecy to the human world."

This was news to me. I could only guess that Carlisle didn't know, for I would know. Why was Carmen telling me this?

"Carmen, my family doesn't and wouldn't take from the humans that way."

I was appalled at the implied accusation. I felt insulted.

"No, of course not. Your son has a valuable gift to gather information. He might overhear-"

"Edward would NOT!" I began to seethe.

"No, he wouldn't. Please Esme, calm my friend."

I felt the venom in my mouth boil.

"The Vultori have cleansed our world of the practise." She eyed me cautiously then. "Even so, some things are beyond their grasp."

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying to me Carmen?"

I asked. My voice was quiet, calm yet threatening.

"The sisters were talking with Eleazar a few weeks ago. It seems there is a female vampire who still breeds vampire mates. She must be quite careful, and something to behold. She has evaded the Volturi since the time of Sasha Denali. The rumour is that Marcus of the Volturi is searching for her, for her services."

My mouth hung open. Her pause was intentional as she eyed me carefully before she continued.

"Marcus lost his mate during the vampire wars with the Romanian coven. He has since withered inside. I can only assume he feels it is time for him to rejoin the world of the living - so to speak. While most of us can find our mates naturally, Marcus has lost his. It is unheard of for a vampire to become truly mated more than once. This may be a solution for Marcus, if he had a mate made to his liking."

She shrugged as if this was an ordinary conversation.

"Eleazar was shocked when he heard. He suspects that it's a trap to lure her within the Volturi's grasp. His knowledge of the Volturi leads him to suspect that this is Aro's search. What we don't know is whether he genuinely wants a mate for Marcus or trying to find a target that has evaded him for so long."

From what Eleazar and Carlsile have told of the Volturi, I prayed they did not find this woman. At the same time I was impressed with her.

"Why are you telling me this Carmen? I have never heard of this practise or this female vampire before."

I asked.

"Yes," She gave a light smile.

"I'm telling you because Aro may knock at your door asking for Edward and Alice's talents to find his target."

I was immediately on guard and she saw it in my eyes.

"I'm also telling you because I understand a mother's love."

I didn't miss the open ended meaning in that statement.

"Come, let's not talk or think of it any longer, it can only bring us grief."

She dismissed any further discussion on the topic, instead choosing to ask me about our next move. Edward arrived a few short minutes thereafter and came to embrace me warmly before disappearing to his room. Carmen and I shared a warning look, both cautioning each other of our thoughts. It was most difficult to hide anything from Edward and the Denali's were not very practised. I decided right then that we would leave sooner than planned. I would carry the burden of this knowledge, but would not risk exposing him to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Search**

Just as I feared, the little shared secret from Carmen gnawed at me. It occupied all my thoughts whenever I could afford to let it. This was exactly why I had kept it from Edward, my sweet boy. Heaven only knows the burden it would bring him.

Unable to let the information get lost in the deepest corners of my mind, I explored it. In the months that followed, I studied all of the books in Carlisle's study. He was surprised at my sudden interest but did not question it. Whenever Edward was home, I focused my thoughts on all I read; analyzing and dissecting the information. He laughed at my musings once, advising me not to hurt my head before he brushed his lips on my forehead affectionately. It was the perfect way to keep the secret from him.

I also read without any decision to search for information regarding my talk with Carmen, to avoid Alice's gift. As far as my family knew, I was going through a _reading_ phase.

I moved on to some of Jasper's books. Sometimes human and vampire history ran parallel to each other and crossed lines. After all this research, including books from five big local libraries and the internet; I found nothing. _Of course I found nothing!_

If the Volturi banished the practice, there would be nothing to leave the suggestion open to the likes of me.

I couldn't call the Denali's to inquire on what they know. That would risk them along with my family. It might be enough for them to turn me in to the Volturi. I was stuck.

Things remained normal at home. Everyone carried on, and my Edward slipped away from us a little more each day. It broke my heart.

While speaking to him and Carlisle one evening a crazy thought occurred to me. I clamped it down before it fully formed and focused my thoughts on Carlisle to distract Edward. He soon excused himself to hunt. I attacked my husband with suggestive role-play. We explored each other pretending to possess different vampire gifts. It was one of our best plays; even if I say so myself. It was surprisingly very delicious and rewarding.

I read all of our books on vampire gifts again in the weeks that followed. When Carlisle curiously asked what it was that I was looking for, and I simply answered that I would find it when I saw it. All the while keeping my thoughts and intended results blank. It had occurred to me that this female vampire may have a gift.

She could pair vampires to their mates – which she shouldn't be punished for. Perhaps she had a gift for evading capture too. The Volturi have hunted her for over a thousand years. I was facing a new challenge then…how did others find her? Or did she find them?

I grew increasingly frustrated without any answers.

I had not decided to ask for her help yet. To my family I was just curious about a little history. Steadily, I kept that as my main focus; refusing to think or plan beyond the unlikely. Since my family had become concerned with my behaviour, I suggested a little time away for Carlisle and I.

We visited our old friends in Egypt.

While there, I read through many of the old scrolls in the libraries of our hosts. They had much more to learn from; and yet no clear answers to fulfil my interest. The little I learned there satisfied my curiosity in confirming the existence of the practise in historical record. Amun and Kebi had added two new to their coven. Benjamin and Tia were beautiful darlings. Benjamin had an incredible gift. I listened captivated by each word of their story and their meeting. There was nothing suspicious about it; only a realization that this was another angle to explore in my research.

Upon our return from that trip, I started a little journal of short stories; which held information on each mated pair I could talk to about how they met. Alice and Rosalie found my new hobby interesting and enjoyed reading the journal entries over and over. Alice even helped identify some who would provide entries worth recording. This resulted in the most travel Carlisle and I had done since we met. Carlisle indulged me and followed wherever I wanted to go without question. He loved meeting new people. This gave us time away from the children as well, something we had never realized we needed.

In just 5 years we had taken 18 trips.

Each trip gave me something to think about for my research. It was hard to not ask anyone outright what I was looking for. I had learnt quickly to be crafty with the questions I asked. Thus far, I had not met a single couple where one of the pairing was a bred mate.

I also knew that no-one would tell me directly.

We visited the Denalis over one weekend. Our family was moving to our next home. Carmen and Eleazar were happy to be documented in my journal. I watched them fall in love again as they retold their story.

I realized that I had not fooled Carmen when we left. She held me close to her and breathed in my ear;

"Look inside Esme. Remember my words, and be careful."

I quickly composed myself from the shock; giving her a curious look. She returned it with two kisses on each of my cheeks and moved onto Carlisle. Her words repeated over and over in my mind all the way home. I brought forward everything she had told me before with perfect clarity; matching it to her latest cryptic message.

It was a warning, I realized.

I wore my heart on my sleeve and was clear as day to her. She was warning me to be careful.

My method was not safe.

It was forbidden.

If anyone suspected my motives - even a little - my family would be in danger.

Carlisle took my hand, bringing me back from where my thoughts wandered. I gave him a bright smile and pushed my thoughts away. There would be time for that later. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting to say their goodbyes to us; after they decided to travel alone for a month. Alice and Jasper excused themselves shortly thereafter to go away for the week. As always, Edward stayed with us.

It was two days later when my world shattered.

I overheard Edward tell Carlisle that he wished to travel by himself. He had no clear destination in mind and didn't know how long he'd be gone. Carlisle did his best to convince him to stay a little longer; and not make any hasty decisions. I sighed in relief when he didn't fight Carlisle. It seemed his decision was only half-hearted.

I, on the other hand became more desperate.

I needed to find the illusive female vampire before my son was lost to me.

Carmen's words repeated in my mind; _"Look inside Esme…"_

What did that mean? Inside where? Was I supposed to look from within my family given Edward, Jasper and Alice's gifts? Could my Carlisle know? Perhaps Rosalie – she did bring home a bleeding Emmett knowing that he was hers. Was I supposed to look inside myself? Or the Denali's, her family?

WHAT DID SHE MEAN?

I could no longer expose my obvious desperation and interest in vampire mating history to anyone else, especially Edward. It was too dangerous.

I still felt uncomfortable asking Carmen for help directly, or any of the sisters. Did she mean to tell me that this vampire has some sort of gift; and if I _'looked inside'_ I would find her?

The questions were mounting as was my desperation. I went running alone for hours, thinking over these questions. One thing was for sure, I would die first before I lost another son.

Not my Edward.

A/N I'm rethinking taking off the bloodlust from this story. Will let you know as it progresses. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meeting**

I felt defeated. The months that followed were uneventful.

I tried to focus on my family as before but it was harder than it should have been. I still wished I could help Edward somehow, in finding his mate. My heart broke a little each time I caught him watching any of the other couples. It was a good thing that Carlisle had to be away at work most of the time. I focused all my attention on Edward then. It was even harder to not think of the forbidden path Carmen had told me about those times.

Carlisle surprised me with a trip to our island for our anniversary. Alice had helped him plan it and pack our bags; and so we left. Edward told me that Carlisle was concerned about me before we left, so I worked harder to act normal and place my worries for Edward at the back of my mind.

"I meant to talk to you my love. You have been distracted lately, and before then you had us travel much of the world seeking others out and seeing old friends. Is there something that is unsettling you?"

Carlisle startled me out of my thoughts. We were getting off the speed boat on the island.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't realize my behaviour worried you." I soothed.

"Esmé, you know that you can talk to me about anything. I will listen, even…even if it's hard for me to hear."

His face was masked in pain. I was immediately alarmed.

"Carlisle what do you mean? Of course I'll talk to you first, always first."

He was suddenly in front of me, searching my face. His fingers caressed my cheek and his lips crashed onto myne. The kiss was needy and desperate. I pulled back to ask what was troubling him to be acting this way.

"Alice has raised a concern. She doesn't see you clearly sometimes, even when you are right in front of her. She was worried what had occupied your thoughts at the time and asked Edward. Edward couldn't tell, he said you were blocking him. Jasper sensed a great sadness and desperation from you those times. I waited to give you time but you never came to talk to me. Alice…Alice thinks you may be thinking to take yourself away from us."

His words were barely above a whisper.

"Carlisle, I am here. I will always be here dear husband. I am touched that you all worry for me, but I assure you, there is nothing wrong."

The words he had said replayed in my mind over and over. I wondered what it all meant. Had someone caught up with what I had been doing? Could I be taken from my family because of it? Would Carlisle be alone because I was desperate to keep my son and see him happy?

"Esmé, I must know; do you have regrets about this life – that I took away your peace in death?"

This was the first time Carlisle ever asked me this outright. I knew he wondered if we all harboured resentment against him for changing us, especially Edward. Rosalie had made her feelings known on the matter as soon as she opened her new-born blood red eyes.

"No my husband, I have no regrets. Carlisle, you have given me much more than I could have found in death. A beautiful well lived life and five children to love and care for. Your love is more than I had ever hoped to have."

I reached my arms behind his neck and pulled him to me. I wanted to convince him to accept the assurance of my words through the kiss. As his desperation took hold, he tore off our clothes and took me right there on the floor of our hallway. I felt his need to be gentle and caring battle with the need to claim and possess me. I let him lead, obediently following until we broke apart. His eyes still showed his vulnerability. I hated myself for making him get to this place – if only he'd talked to me sooner.

We unpacked and left for a quick hunt inland. Carlisle never let go of my hand. I understood he needed to keep me near. Once we found our kill he let me go reluctantly. I drank fast and waited under a nearby tree for him.

"Do not make any sudden moves. I am here because you called. Meet me here at midnight, alone."

A soft voice spoke from behind me, followed by even softer footfalls as the vampire disappeared.

I was too frozen to even turn around.

Carlisle raised his eyes in my direction with an obvious hunger. While I would normally be thrilled and give in, I didn't respond. My mind was a filled with questions, and I was a little concerned that we were not alone. He mistook my actions as refusal and growled in anger.

He left the carcass of the big cat he had drained and stalked towards me.

I stood still. Any movement would be interpreted as a challenge. He tore my clothes off roughly, leaving me exposed in front of him. He circled me slowly, stopping right in front of my face. I made the mistake of meeting his eyes with myne.

Before I could drop them again I was on my knees.

He had my hair tied in his fist, pulling at my head and pounding inside me. I did not fight him. I understood his raw need too well. We are at our most uncontrollable and primal state while hunting; and I had behaved like a disobedient mate. This wild side to him frightened and excited me the same. There were only a handful of times that Carlisle had been like this in all our years together.

Time passed slowly. We had flattened a patch of grass and two trees before Carlisle stopped and returned to himself. I sensed the change in him when he realized what had happened. He held me tight to him, facing away and stood still as stone.

I guessed it was just under an hour to go before midnight.

My mind raced with uncertainty over what to do. Did I dare stay to meet the stranger? What of Carlisle, he couldn't be there. Who was the stranger and what did she mean that I had called? What would happen if I didn't stay? What would happen if I did stay?

There were no answers. Indecisive panic rose in my chest. Carlisle became animated immediately, filled with concern.

"Esmé, I-I"

I placed my small hand against his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw.

"It is I who should apologise my love. I should have known better. Please forgive me for provoking you."

He kissed the palm of my hand, accepting the apology.

"We should-"

"Carlisle, may I have a moment please."

I asked knowing he would give into anything I wanted at that moment. Carlisle never liked expressing his dominance over me like that; even when provoked.

"Of course" He agreed, like I knew he would.

"I'll get us changing clothes. Perhaps we should spend the night in the city."

He offered. I knew it was hard for him to leave. He passed me his torn shirt which no longer had buttons. I wrapped it around me. It covered enough.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited guardedly for the stranger to arrive, feeling vulnerable and stupid to be doing this. Not even a minute passed after I could no longer hear Carlisle's footsteps before two shadows appeared in front of me. It was two women; one young, perhaps in her late twenties and the other older with silver-grey hair at the roots. Both were vampire with red eyes.

"Hello again, I apologize for earlier."

The younger one spoke, taking in the flattened grass and broken trees. She must have come to the right conclusion about what happened there.

"My name is Kali, this is my mother Nhalia. We came because you called. Your heart aches for a mate, though… I don't understand."

Her eyes roamed over me and the clearing again; with her statement hanging in the air like a question.

"It is a mate she seeks. Her need is deep, but different. "

The elderly woman spoke, taking slow deliberate steps towards me.

"The man; he is yours, right?"

She asked. I was too stumped to speak.

"Answer child, we mean you no harm." She encouraged. I nodded my head.

"Yet your heart seeks another. Are you not satisfied?"

She followed, coming to stand two feet in front of me. She seemed confused. Then I remembered Edward.

"I am satisfied and very happy. How is it I called for you? I'm confused."

I wasn't sure I could talk to them openly. Carmen's warning was fresh on my mind.

"We have ways of knowing where we are needed; and you have searched for us for sometime."

The younger woman answered, confirming my fear. Someone had caught on to what I was doing. I took in the two women. They were unkept as most nomads. Their clothes were dirty and torn with twigs and leaves in their wild hair. They couldn't be of the Volturi.

"Child, we have heard the _'call of your heart'_ so to speak. It is searching for a love, a partner. I must say that I share in my daughter's confusion. If you have the man, why do you still have need?"

The elder woman asked. Her eyes were curious, kind, and filled with wisdom. I guessed she was very old. It was clear that she was changed very late in her human life. The resemblance between her and her daughter was striking. She was truly her blood daughter. I briefly wondered what circumstances led to them being changed.

"I have a son who is unmated. My heart aches for him."

I answered truthfully. Something sparked in the old woman's eyes.

"A son?" I nodded.

"I understand." She nodded thoughtfully, confusing me even more.

"Do you mind?"

She held her hand open for me to take. I didn't. Instead I tightened the torn shirt around me.

"I need to see, that I may give you the answer you seek."

It took moments before I gave in. There was no hostility or aggressiveness in her; only patience while she waited for me to play along. Her fingers brushed softly along the lines of my palm and suddenly stopped.

"Oh my, you are a beautiful soul, as are all in your coven. I understand now why you carry this burden. May I see him?"

She suddenly asked.

I was at a loss, and even more confused when she touched her finger to my forehead. She smiled before taking two steps back to stand with her daughter.

"He will have his mate, I shall see to it."

I found my voice when the two turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please, what just happened?" I asked.

"I saw a mate for your son. She is human and much too young to join him now. My daughter and I will find her and prepare her for the after-life. When she is ready, we will bring her to your son."

The elderly woman replied. I was not satisfied with that.

"How do you mean prepare her?" I asked dumbly.

"We will teach her about the life she will have with him - what to expect and how to carry herself." She explained.

"Will she- will she be hurt or unhappy?"

I was suddenly concerned. Even though I wanted this for Edward, I was uncomfortable with not knowing how it was going to be achieved. The younger woman looked at me with wonder, smiling widely.

"Mother, she is truly concerned; frightened even. She cares for the human even now when she has just heard of her."

She informed her mother. I was immediately on guard, and asked how she had known.

"I have the gift to sense things. I know when one is dishonest in actions and words." She explained

"We could have met with you much earlier but I had to be sure. I have been close long enough to know that you are sincere."

My head spun at the realization that she had known about me a long time, even followed me around.

"Do not be angry with my daughter. She does what she must. We have lived long and have enemies who mean us harm. She protects us. I am the one who sent her when your calls became unbearable. I know when I am needed; in here,"

She placed her hand over her un-beating heart.

"I can also know you heart from the palm of your hand. I know your son as you do now. While I learnt about him, I also found his mate. We prepare human daughters to be mates for our kind. I know you knew this."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes,"

There was no point in hiding anything from her. Both had gifts that laid me bare before them. It was a good thing I was used to living with Edward, Jasper and Alice or else I might have been put out.

"I'd like to know how you will prepare her. I'd hate for her to be hurt in any way."

"Our methods differ depending on the situation. Sometimes it is hurtful to the human. They are strong-willed weaklings and many do choose to fight us."

I cringed at the answer. Doubt clouded my mind. I didn't want Edward to have a mate who was broken or forced in any way. Rosalie had been too much to handle; even now, decades later she wasn't truly healed.

"Is she truly his mate?"

I asked a more pressing question. I wasn't sure that I wanted a bred mate anymore - not when my son deserved a true mate - someone to complete him fully.

"Yes, the one I see is his true mate. If you wish it of us we can walk away and leave her be. I cannot tell you much about her as I too must find her first."

The elderly woman answered sadly.

"No; I need to secure her, for him. May I request that you be kind to her and keep her protected until she is ours. I do not have much to bargain with, except materialistic resources. All our family's wealth is at your disposal if you can do this one thing I ask."

I was begging.

"Oh child, you are precious. When we find her we will let you know. Think of what you want, together we will decide how to proceed."

The elderly woman concluded. They were backing away from me slowly.

"May I ask why your eyes are the colour of the sun?"

The younger one asked suddenly.

"My family and I feed on the blood of animals by choice. We do not prey on humans. This is why it is important that she not be harmed in any way."

I added. Her eyes landed on the carcass of the animal Carlisle had fed on earlier and returned to me with a smile.

"We understand."

She turned around and they both disappeared just as I heard Carlisle approaching from a different direction. He was still a distance away. I wondered if the younger one knew that he was coming back. Feeling a little giddy and hopeful, I threw the shirt away from my body and leaned provocatively against a tree.

"You kept me waiting Carlisle,"

I purred as soon as he neared me. His eyes turned flat black at the sight of me and that was all the answer I needed before I pounced on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wait**

When we returned I poured myself back onto my family. Even though I tried to put away the meeting which promised answers to my wishes, holding on to hope failed me at times.

I spent much more time with Edward whenever Carlisle was at work. Of course, I then had to work harder at hiding my thoughts from him. He didn't seem to mind, preferring it even. The others also planned their days to include him. We were all fighting to keep him with us.

Days, months, years passed. Nhalia and Kali kept to themselves; I heard nothing from them.

I often wondered if they had found the girl; whether she was safe and happy. I refused to think of her hurt, frightened or ill. I refused to think of her with tears on her face. The only comfort I drew from the passing of time was that it brought her closer to us - closer to Edward – we will make sure she is safe and happy.

I reminded myself that Nhalia did say that she was much too young to join us. Even so, a small part of me waited daily for a sign or news about her.

Nothing came.

Time had stood still for me again. The children went to college to break from the high school routine. Edward was happier studying medicine again. I brought him closer to Carlisle, even Rosalie in some ways.

The sun had trapped me inside a shopping mall one afternoon. Carlisle and I were out of town for his work event. Just as I turned around to go back inside a familiar voice called to me.

"Hello my child. It has been so long."

Nhalia stood there.

She looked very different from the last time I saw her. Her hair was tied in a bun. She wore a smart grey dress which complemented the size and shape of her body well. Her thick legs were covered in stockings and shot thick heels. She wore the look well.

Her appearance was not what had shocked me. It was her eyes, which were a dark butterscotch.

She chuckled at the shock on my face.

"I take it you approve. Come, we have much to discuss."

I let her drag me to an empty coffee shop at the food court. Kali smiled when she saw us and moved to make space for me.

"Hello Mrs Cullen. It is good to see you again."

She was relaxed and more polite than the nervous calculating mask she wore when we first met.

"Yes, it is."

I answered absently as she ordered tea for all of us.

"My daughter was quite taken with you."

Nhalia offered as an explanation to the changes I saw in them.

"She followed you and the man after our talk and observed. We visited the house on the waters after you left."

I let them hear the slow growl building in my chest. I was not pleased with what I heard.

"Forgive us, we were curious. Everything about you was strange and new to us; including your strange request."

She back paddled. Kali had the decency to look ashamed.

"How long?"

The question came out in a barely controlled growl.

"Two years or so. It was most difficult. We only left the house to hunt the animals."

Kali explained.

"Yes, it was torturous; but my daughter insisted."

Nhalia pulled a face. I was angry with them for invading my island and our private space, yet secretly delighted that they had adapted to the new lifestyle. I knew Carlisle would be interested in learning about their journey; but I wouldn't be able to share this with him.

"What of Edwards mate? Have you found her?"

I asked more harshly that I meant to.

"Yes, we have. She is still much too young. We have followed her from one town to the next as soon as we could. Her mother has found work here. She is looking for a place to settle. We wanted to speak to you before doing anything, as promised."

Nhalia explain their sudden appearance.

She had tuned her face towards a small family restaurant across the coffee shop with a sizeable playground. My eyes had followed hers. There, at a small corner table sat a young woman and a little girl across her. They both had long brown hair and a striking resemblance.

I watched as they laughed while she cut the child's food in half before passing the plate back to her. The child happily held a big piece between her small hands and ate. All my short lived anger and annoyance had vanished. I was taken with the tender moment between the two humans.

"What's her name?" I asked absently

"Isabella"

Kali answered. I tried the name on my lips, it fit perfectly with Edward.

"She is eight years old."

 _Eight years old, Edward's mate was an eight years old human child._

"Mrs Cullen, we must discuss what you want to happen."

Kali reminded. I caught the nervous looks between my company when my eyes turned back to them.

"Yes, she is too young. She needs her human family."

I was saddened by my admission. I wanted to take her with me, love her and raise her as my own. She'd be protected and never need for anything.

"I suggested to mother we join her in the human world. That way we can befriend her and teach her about our world and her place with your Edward over time. There will be no pressure or hurt. It is what you want is it not?"

Kali led. I had the feeling she planned to take my place in Bella's life and swallowed a growl. Her plan made sense.

"You would do that? Why?" I asked

"Child, once I answer a call I must see it to its end - or become prisoner to my gift; A most unpleasant experience."

Nhalia answered cryptically.

"I like this, it is different and better than before."

Kali gestured to herself, expressing the change of lifestyle. _Yes, she was taken with the little girl._

"What can I do to help?" I asked

The question seemed to open the flood gates. They planned to move closer to Bella and watch over her from afar until they could befriend her. They would gently teach her and guide her, giving her time to understand it all. They would keep her protected until she was ready to join us. I couldn't fault their plan.

I did the only thing I could for the little girl who would be my daughter someday and laid the path for her guardians. I took them shopping for some immediate needs. We changed the photo on one of my unused passports for Kali to use as official documentation. Once she had opened a bank account, I transferred a large sum to them. The last purchase was a modest used car, so they didn't draw too much attention to themselves.

They promised to keep her safe a thousandth time that day as they waved me goodbye.

It was already dark out. When I arrived at the hotel Carlisle was just getting off the phone with Alice. He was worried because Alice couldn't see me clearly for a few hours.

"I was shopping and met two female vampires. We lost track of time." I explained in a half truth.

He was immediately interested.

I told him all I could about them except what they were doing for our family. He was left unsatisfied though happy to hear they kept to our lifestyle. Many of his questions were left unanswered; circumstances around their change, how they discovered our lifestyle, which gifts they possessed…it was a long list. I settled in and pretended to read as soon as the discussion was over. My thoughts were on Isabella Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Daughter**

Time.

Such a cheap commodity to one such as I.

It is all we have in abundance, like humans have air. I can recall everything that I have experienced since the day I was reborn as though it only happened yesterday; yet only one memory dominated my mind - the human child who would one day be myne.

A decade to wait for her.

I had conditioned my mind to work on that time; any sooner and I would have lost the battle a long time ago. She would be 18 by then, an adult by human standards. She would be in a position to make her own choices. It was hard to know of her and stay away completely. I kept no contact with her groomers and nothing from them as well.

Time stood still again for me.

I refused to wonder too much about her whereabouts; how she performed at school, whether she kept good friends or the company of a boy. I refused to think of her ill or hurt; or dead. Somehow, I was happy to not have had her last name - else I might have searched for her instead of waiting in the dark.

Edward left us for a brief period. He travelled alone for thirteen months and returned home. The only thing that kept us sane was that Alice could always see him. We knew where he went and what he did. She always saw him return to us within a short period of time. He hadn't decided to leave us.

It was a very difficult time for Carlisle and I. We had been down that road and back when he left the family before. Bella was in her twelfth year then, still much too young to join us. After he returned, a new concern crippled me. Edward's human dreams of becoming a soldier were alive again; this time he wanted to join the Volturi.

I pleaded with him, begged and even cried for him to stay. In the end he stayed, though very much unhappy. I almost felt bad for manipulating him this way; almost.

The family decided to take a break from interacting closely with the human world and stay in the wilderness a few years. We built a house in Canada, a fair distance from the Denalis at my insistence. I would not have my family at the mercy of our cousins when Edward was always left out.

We saw them often, only this time it was clear we needed our own space. We stayed there a while. I was quietly counting the years that brought Bella close to us. Carlisle was counting the years when he could return to being a doctor and thinking hard as to where he could practise and remain unknown to the greater medical community. Rosalie was not happy without a string of males to admire her for miles. Alice adapted. She and Jasper enjoyed the time away from constant human temptation. The Christmas holidays were spent with our cousins. After a stern warning from me, Tanya stopped pursuing Edward. Although I suspected that was only in from of my eyes.

Carmen and I did not speak or think of the secret she implanted in me over a decade earlier. Things were quiet; things were normal; and this was how I wanted Isabella to be received into the family.

After three years in the wilderness, Alice announced that it was time to move to Forks, Washington. We all followed without question; as we have always trusted her advice. Carlisle could go back to work and do what made him happy. I left earlier to find us a home in the small town. As soon as I was alone, Kali found me.

"Hello again Mrs Cullen."

I almost ran and hugged the tall girl when she appeared from the woods. As it was I greeted her calmly.

"How is Isabella?" I had asked immediately.

"She is well and wise beyond her years." She replied happily.

"Bella is ready Mrs Cullen, but she wishes to know more about her mate."

I did a double take.

 _Bella_!

Her name still sounded beautiful to me. It fit the little girl I remembered with a large sandwich between her tiny hands. Her request was a fair. If she was to be willing she should at least know something about Edward.

"What does she want to know?" I asked

"The answer to that question is _everything_. But for now, she is nervous about the others in your coven."

That was a rational response and one that hurt me deeply. Bella need not be afraid of us; we would all welcome her - love and protect her as one of our own.

"Where is she?"

I wished she may have brought the young girl with her.

"At home in Phoenix."

 _Phoenix was sunny. How did they manage?_

"I'll come with you."

I offered immediately and changed my plans. Forks could wait a day or two.

We flew to Phoenix with Kali telling me everything she could about my daughter. They lived on the same street, two houses away from her home in a secluded corner house. Bella had been curious about them since she was ten years old. She visited with them daily since her mother worked two jobs and dated a lot. They had become the unofficial babysitters.

She had found out their true nature in a short ten months and has kept their secret since. She was a reserved girl, not one to surround herself with many friends. She was very smart. She liked classical music and literature. She was clumsy too.

Kali laughed when she assured that they did their best to 'cure' her of it. She joked that Nhalia was worried Bella would be the first clumsy vampire in existence.

Bella learned all she could about them; she was accepting and they had grown to love her like a daughter. I was filled with jealously at different times during our journey. I wanted it to have been me with all the stories to share, the experiences and the laughter.

I wished Bella had known me as a mother of sorts while she grew up.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived just before sunset and waited at the airport before we could leave safely. We drove in a different car than the one I bought them many years before.

As soon as we reached the house, I caught a beautiful enticing scent. It wasn't enough to send me over the edge with the desire for blood, but more pronounced than other human scents. Nhalia met us at the door, welcoming me with a hug. I was surprised but returned it. A beating heart led me to the back of their home where Bella sat reading a book by the pool.

Her eyes immediately found me once my shadow hid her from direct sunlight.

She was beautiful. He big brown eyes expressed her innocence. She wasn't afraid of me and that made me very happy.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mrs Cullen. You can call me Esmé."

Her eyes grew wide when I told her my name. She slipped as she hurried to stand up and greet me properly. Her feet were wet. I caught her instantly, and waited until she righted herself before letting go.

"Thank you, I am clumsy. Pleased to meet you Mrs Cullen."

A beautiful blush covered her cheeks. She was so formal. I wished we could do away with it. Her eyes never left myne, she had a quiet confidence I immediately liked.

"The pleasure is myne dear."

I replied absently while taking her in. She was exactly my height. Her long hair flowed perfectly down her back. It was rich and shiny. She was wearing a short summer dress and no make-up.

"Bella, Mrs Cullen came with me because you wanted to know a little about the coven and your mate." Kali supplied.

I watched Bella give her a grateful nervous smile and focus her attention on me again.

"I'm glad you came, though you didn't have to. I was just curious. Grandma Nhalia tells me your heart has many strings to it; which are all connected to others in your coven. She says it's rare."

Bella offered me a seat. I sat opposite her slowly as I thought through what she had said. I had never asked how that gift worked before.

"Firstly Bella dear, we do not refer to ourselves as a coven but a family. We are bound by our love for each other; not the need to survive although that is intertwined with it in the end. It is unbearable to think of any one of my children or Carlisle - my mate - lost."

I continued to tell her a little about Carlisle and how he created some of us. I told her about Alice and Jasper joining us and the gifts in our family. She was impressed by the children's gifts as was Kali, who had joined us. I told her about our interaction with the human world; work, school and home life.

"You mean they all go to school forever?" She blanched

"Yes dear, they are of school going age. Sometimes they attend college. They could work if they wanted to but they chose not to."

I answered, wondering if there was anything that would make her unwilling to join us.

"Thank you, for not telling me too much. I'd like to discover some of it myself."

She leaned her head on Kali's shoulder. The action was so natural, it made me jealous.

"Mrs Cullen, I-I'm still young. Grandma Nhalia says I've completed my training but I can't come just yet. My mother still needs me and I'd like to see my father before I'm turned. Can you accept that?"

The girl was asking if I could accept this small thing compared to her confessed willingness to join my family. I was only happy to give her the time. I would have given her anything she wanted.

"Of course Bella dear, take the time you need. I couldn't ask for you to be turned now. It is still early."

She relaxed and smiled, checking her watch.

"I need to go home. Renee will be back any minute now."

She announced sharing a meaningful look with Kali.

"She uh, she's out on a date." Bella informed seeing the confusion on my face.

"We sent her on a blind date with someone Nhalia recommended. It will certainly be a successful pairing. This was all Bella asked of us; so she could leave her mother knowing that she'd be taken care of. He is very young though."

She giggled together with Bella. Apparently Bella's mother fussed over everything before she agreed to the date. She didn't know what to wear to look young enough and even wanted treatment to make her laugh lines disappear. Her dating history was colourful, and with Bella preparing to leave her; they had to help. I smiled proudly at my new daughter. She was considerate to think of her mother's well-being first - before her own.

"I'm glad to see that you care so much about the people in your life Bella. It is an admirable quality."

I let her know that she had my respect.

"Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

I was curious and greedy, needing to know my daughter.

Her story was very short. She didn't have a lot of friends. The few she had she kept at a distance because of the secrets she needed to keep. She never really saw herself as part of the human world, not since she found out she was a vampire's mate at ten. She was a smart student, diligent and resourceful. She was also a curious creature.

Nhalia and Kali had experienced a _'why'_ phase with her; when she questioned anything and everything. It nearly drove Nhalia crazy. She was used to being in charge and never questioned by the humans in her charge. Bella was different, though Kali thought it was also because they treated her differently.

I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Bella's father lived in Forks. She smiled when she learned we would be living there for a few years though she hadn't been there since she was twelve. Bella gave me a long hug goodbye, her warmth seeping through my clothes to my skin.

Neither Nhalia nor Kali ever got close to any human they bred. They we mostly never alone with the human, the mating vampire hovered close by. They had always used some force, one way or another as the human would fight back or the mating vampire got aggressive. A few times, the newly changed human newborn killed the vampire she was bred for to retaliate. Sometimes they ran from their mates as soon as they were changed, and many times thereafter. Usually, soon as they found a mate for a vampire, the vampire would change her soon thereafter; and part with them immediately.

Kali told me that Bella gave them a different and rewarding experience. They loved watching her grow up and teaching her about our world. They shared themselves with her. She assured me Nhalia was every bit the doting grandmother. Renee never understood their relationship with Bella and never got close enough to see the oddities about them. We said our goodbyes as I boarded the plane to Seattle.

This time I had told Alice not to panic should I disappear from her visions, and that I was going to see friends on my way to Forks. When I called, the family was out hunting and still in Alaska.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forks**

 **Esme's POV**

The family moved to Forks as planned shortly after I met my daughter, the one who would complete our family and bring Edward to life. I loved our house there.

When I returned from Phoenix, I changed the plans for the house to make more room. Bella was my inspiration when I designed the open spaces and decided on the glass wall for the entire house. It was difficult to reign myself in; and not include pieces for her in hers and Edward's room. As it is, I gave them a whole floor to themselves.

Rosalie was not happy when she learned that Edward had the third floor bedroom. She had never understood how dear Edwards was Carlisle and I; always seeking to best him in every way she could. It was childish really; a lost battle before it even began but she was frozen in that state. I knew she would have a bigger challenge with Bella joining us.

The family settled in well with Carlisle working and the children at school. I stayed home to care for them and support them in every way I could. Knowing Bella's father lived there; I couldn't help taking an interest in him. I studied him for a long time. He was a simple creature of habit. He went to work, the local diner, La Push reservation or stayed home. He always watched sports on television and went to bed at the same time every night. Curiosity led me to find myself inside his house one day. It was in a less than inviting state.

The only thing that captured my attention was photographs of Bella that were on display in the living room. He had one for each year of her growth, obviously taken at school and sent by his ex-wife. I was happy to have perfect memory else I might have taken one of them to keep. It saddened me to learn that there was nothing else of Bella's in the house, nothing that matched the brave and beautiful young woman I had met. I never needed to return to the chief's house after that visit. It made me feel emptier without her.

My thoughts remained guarded and I never made any plans or decisions where Bella was concerned. She was fast approaching her seventeenth birthday - the same age as my Edward. I worried about Nhalia and Kali's attachment to her and often wondered how she'd come to join us.

The answer came in a form I never expected.

The few people I talked to in the small town informed me that the Chief's daughter was coming to live with him; as he had been telling anyone who cared to listen. I had never imagined she would still be connected to her human parents when the time came. Hearing it from the chief himself, it seemed Bella had surprised and shocked him with the decision. He was happy and looking forward to have any time he could with his estranged daughter. I realized then that Bella must want to say her goodbyes to him this way. He deserved to have something to remember her by when she left this world to join ours.

I was sad, but took comfort in that she would be close enough to us, especially Edward.

Carlisle and the children confirmed the rumours of course. I didn't comment besides stating that it would be good for the chief to have her. Inside, deep in the secret places of my mind and heart'; I was counting down the minutes and seconds to her arrival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Bella's POV**

It was time.

I left my home in Phoenix, my mother and her new husband Phil to start my life.

Nhalia and Kali were relieved when I told them I wanted to spend some time with my father in Forks before I turned. I knew they had been worried how to make take me from my human life and deliver me to the Cullens - to my mate - Edward. We were the same physical age now.

I went through the motions with my mother. I listened when she tried to talk me out of moving to Forks and gently assured her that this was the right thing for me. It was the right thing to do by Charlie too. I had my doubts at first; wondering whether I would only hurt Charlie more by doing this but Renee reminded that I'd be leaving home semi-permanently after high school anyway.

She didn't expect me back. I reasoned Charlie wouldn't either.

Kali took me shopping for Forks weather before I left. She had an expensive taste. I used to complain about their clothes and things they bought me until I met Mrs Cullen. It was clear from the way she was dressed that my new family would not expect anything less of me; so I started to dress for my new life. Renee was uncomfortable with them spending money on me in the beginning. There was no deterring Kali once her mind was focused on something.

My vampire minders gifted me a going away gift - a new two seater Volvo which was waiting for me in Seattle and a substantial amount of money. When I asked, Nhalia told me it was money they received from Mrs Cullen. It only felt right that they give some back to me. I didn't argue, but was decided to give it back to the Cullens somehow.

We had discussed the Cullen family in great detail after Mrs Cullen's unexpected visit.

Nhalia and Kali were concerned their training and teachings would be inadequate where the Cullen family was concerned. They had very strong gifts, and we wondered if they would know about me and them right away. Also, they had never prepared a mate to join a family like the Cullens. They had tried something new with me in the way that they prepared me, and my future mate's family was even stranger than they thought.

I could only hope for the best.

Charlie met me at the airport as expected. He stared at mea bit, I guess noticing that I have grown a bit. We shared an awkward hug proceeded to get my bags. They filled up the boot and back seat of his policeman cruiser. Unlike my mother, Charlie didn't talk much.

The drive was silent as I took in the scenery. Everything was green and grey, with small bouts of white thick mist and heavy clouds. There was no sun. It was the perfect place for my new family to live. Charlie brought me out of my musings with a comment on the length of my hair. It was to break the ice to let me know he had bought me a truck. I thanked him and let him know I already had a car which was just waiting to be collected. He hid his hurt poorly by asking careful questions about the car. He was clearly uncomfortable with it being a gift from friends I considered family.

To my surprise, I actually liked the red bulb truck parked on our driveway when I saw it. I could see how Charlie thought it fit me perfectly. I also did not want to be an embarrassment to my new family, my mate and my human parents; so would be driving my own car mostly. Charlie helped me with the bags to my room.

I decided to remove my childhood pictures and notes from the wall immediately. The room needed fresh paint too. Charlie had added a computer monitor to my small desk and bookshelf to the small single bed in the room. He didn't hover. I knew immediately that I preferred living with him to Renee and Phil. I unpacked my clothes to find that the closet was too small. On giving up, I went downstairs to make Charlie dinner and went to bed thereafter. Sleep was hard to come by. There was constant noise from the rain outside.

Tomorrow, I would meet my Edward and the Cullen family.

I worked hard not to plan anything ahead for the day, knowing his sister Alice would see. More than that, I worried he would know about Nhalia and Kali from my thoughts, and that I have met Mrs Cullen. It would be harder to not think of that all day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Introductions**

 **Bella's POV**

I drove the truck to school the next day, pleased to see that it blended in with the other cars there. I had overslept and arrived shortly before the bell first bell rang. Everyone was looking at me; the new girl, a curiosity.

I pulled the hoodie of my raincoat up to cover my hair and hide more of my face while I kept my eyes down. This immediately felt wrong. I was supposed to show more confidence. I walked quickly to the shelter of the school and threw the hoodie back; walking towards the office. Everyone still stared, I blushed and worked harder to keep my face up and open.

I did not see any of my family before lunch. The other kids at the school introduced themselves and welcomed me. Some tried to befriend me, others were just polite. The boys stared. Their attentiveness made me feel uncomfortable. I knew it was necessary for me to keep my distance from them, but in a school so small I wondered how that would work. Phoenix was much bigger and I mostly went by unnoticed. One girl was particularly loud and mean. I played along and focused my thoughts on what was happening in the moment to avoid thinking about my minders and future family.

.A bubbly girl with big curled hair walked me to the cafeteria talking non-stop about everything _Forks_. I didn't pay her much attention; she seemed to like the sound of her own voice. I couldn't help to look for my family when we entered the cafeteria, unlikely as it was that they would be there. They were seated at a table in the far corner, looking away from everyone. There were trays of food in front of them; pretence. Without much thought, I excused myself from the girl who had caught sight of where I was staring and walked towards my family's table.

I was unsure who was who by name. I could only guess at Edward since he was seated alone while the others cuddled together. All turned towards my direction when I was halfway through. It was clear I was walking towards them. I also took note that the noise level went down quickly in the large cafeteria; and guessed that the student body was staring at me behind my back. It was a usual reaction; people stared in shocked silence sometimes when I was with Nhalia and Kali in public. I swallowed all nervousness and greeted them, speaking very low.

"Hi all, my name is Bella. May I join you?"

I asked, taking them all in. They were stunned to silence for a moment.

"No,"

The blonde girl refused coldly. I expected some resistance from them but her coldness stung just the same. I watched her for a moment before turning my head slightly towards Edward who sat opposite her.

"May I sit here?"

I asked, pointing to the seat next to his. It was his response that was important to me. He slowly stretched his hand, pulling the seat back for me to sit while staring at the blonde girl. I worked hard not to stare at him and keep my excitement quiet.

He was beautiful, like I expected.

This was my mate and he was accepting me in his company.

I hung my bag over the back rest and took a seat, fully aware that all attention was on me. My back was to the rest of the cafeteria and I was thankful for that. I looked at their trays full of food and turned to Edward;

"May I?" I asked.

He spotted a fleeting smile and passed me his tray. I started eating after thanking him.

"Why didn't you get your own food?"

The other girl asked. I shrugged my shoulders and let them drop, thankful that my mouth was full as I thought of what to say.

"The line is long and most people here are making me uncomfortable with all the attention. I don't like it."

I answered her. They were still quiet, watching me eat slowly.

"May I ask your names?" I chanced.

"I'm Alice. That's Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." She introduced, pointing to each one.

I made eye contact with all of them around the table and smiled courteously. Edward's eyes had turned black. I studied him for as long as was polite. He was not thirsty. I worked hard not to stare at him too long. Jasper's expression blank. Alice was more open and calm. Rosalie looked angry. I looked at her a little longer than the others, making sure there was no challenge in my stare; but refusing to be bullied. Emmett was smiling.

"Pleased to meet you all."

I figured I would tell them what I knew if they asked directly or just wait for them to tell me. One thing was certain; I was not going to walk away from my rightful place - not when I had finally arrived.

I turned my head to watch Edward who was staring at my profile curiously. I wondered if he could hear my thoughts and looked for some reaction to what I had just thought. There was none. He just kept staring. I gave a slight smile and dropped my eyes to continue eating.

The silence dragged on. It wasn't uncomfortable, save for Rosalie's obvious displeasure.

"Where did you live, before you came here?"

Alice asked. I gathered she was trying to make conversation.

"In Phoenix, with my mom."

I answered politely, stealing another glance at Edward.

"Why did you come to Forks?"

Edward asked quietly from beside me. His voice was smooth and melodic, I sighed quietly before I answered.

"My mother got married, so I decided it was time to live with my dad. I wanted to give the newlyweds some space."

I gave them my practiced answer. His forehead was creased in concentration and then he huffed quietly a moment later.

I didn't understand. Was he disappointed with me?

"Why did you specifically want to sit here?"

Alice asked as gentle as was possible, trying not to offend me.

"I'm more comfortable here."

I answered truthfully. I had been raised by two vampires and was more comfortable around them than any human; my mother included.

My eyes strayed to Edward again. He was still staring at me.

"We are not comfortable with you here."

Rosalie's unwelcoming voice matched her cold stare. I met he eyes again, making sure to be unchallenging for a long moment. I was buying time, deciding how to answer.

"I understand that is how you feel. Do you all feel the same way?"

I asked them all though my question was specifically to Edward. I didn't turn to look at him, afraid of what he might say. From my peripheral I saw his lips vibrate and waited patiently while they debated amongst themselves.

The lunch Bell rang just then, stopping all conversation. I got up and took my bag, glancing at the timetable and map.

"I've got Biology now. It was nice meeting you all." I stated in way of goodbye and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward walked into the same class just before the second bell and made a bee line for the desk I was assigned. My heart skipped a bit at the realization we had this class together, without his family. He took a seat quietly and faced forward, giving me an opportunity to stare at him.

I didn't hear anything that happened in class.

All my thoughts were on Edward. He was perfect; perfect for me. I yearned for the time we could talk openly, the moment he would realize I was his mate and lay his claim on me.

He sent me a tight lipped smile and left immediately when the bell rang. I dragged myself from my high and went to last class. It was gym and was happy to sit out. The curious eyes of my classmates never stopped. A few girls looked like they were just waiting their chance to find me alone in a dark alley.

I made a bee line for my truck when the bell rang and started on the way home - catching a glimpse of a shiny Volvo at the parking lot in my rear view mirror.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Esme's POV**

This day was too long. My daughter was here, in this small rainy town.

It was her first day at school. She was sure to see my other children and Edward. I wondered if she and Edward would have an immediate connection. Would this day be the day my son came home happy and whole?

I had calmed myself enough to appear normal when I heard their car approach from school. A car door was slammed shut loudly. Rosalie stormed into the house and climbed the stairs to her room; followed by Jasper, Emmett, Alice and finally Edward. I watched them all questioningly but none were talking.

My eyes studied Edward for anything different but he only seemed frustrated.

It was an improvement from being withdrawn and aloof. When Carlisle came home the children joined us in the living room to tell us about their day. I listened with interest.

Alice explained the strange girl who sat with them at lunch. Jasper said that she was very calm, unafraid to be sitted close to the predators we are. He had registered her mild curiosity and affection for Edward. She seeked his approval more than all of theirs; first to sit with them, take from his food tray and acceptance to their company. Her obvious affection for my son was very strong - according to Jasper.

Alice was troubled. She was unable to see anything Bella did before she acted on it. She couldn't have warned the others about her decision to join them at lunch. This news captured all of our attention. Alice explained that she was not completely hidden from her visions; Bella was becoming clearer as the day progressed.

Edward announced that he couldn't hear her thoughts. But unlike Alice, there was nothing for him to hear at all. We were shocked.

I was more shocked than the others. W _hat did it all mean?_

A small part of me noted how this would stop Edward from discovering Bella's past and my role in her life. They discussed her behaviour and the little information she gave to answer their questions.

Edward was indifferent to any mention of her feelings for him.

Rosalie was upset. She reminded the family that socializing with a human was dangerous to all of us and she was unhappy that the girl could block Alice and Edward's gifts.

Jasper added how Bella had quietly matched Rosalie's hostility eye to eye. He confirmed she hadn't been challenging Rosalie, but assessing her. I smiled inside, proud of my daughter. Jasper didn't miss it. It seemed Bella left them with a question to think about from lunch. I pressed, to hear how they felt about sitting with her at school.

"We cannot and shouldn't." Rosalie and Jasper agreed

"I don't see a problem with it, it's nice. She's not afraid of us and we don't have to tell her anything." Alice

"She smells appetizing, and is a welcome distraction."

Emmett shrugged. I zeroed in on him. _What did he mean that she smelt appetising?_

"I won't eat her."

He added quickly raising his arms in the air. There was no way to stay upset with him for long.

"Emmett is right. Even if we allowed this, she does have a distinct scent that is tempting."

Jasper agreed. I knew they were right. I experienced it myself but would not hear of them thinking this way of her. I noticed that Edward hadn't given his response to the decision at hand.

"Edward what do you think?"

Rosalie called him out. Edward's opinion was very important, with him being the second in charge after Carlisle. Rosalie usually put him on the spot when she was sure he'd side with her; but Alice had more of an effect on Edward.

"We shouldn't endanger her and ourselves."

He answered vaguely, making Rosalie smile. The children agreed not to interact with Bella going forward. I was not pleased with this but refrained from adding my voice prematurely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Child's Play**

 **Bella's POV**

I passed by the shops before going home, Charlie had very little in terms of food at the house. We ate in relative silence and I excused myself to catch up with some sleep. Something started me awake during the night. I calmly sat up, seeing that there was a shadow of a person in my room.

"Hello Bella, its Esme. I hope you are settling well."

"Hello Mrs Cullen." I greeted back.

Kali used to sneak into my room all the time in Phoenix. For a brief moment, I had thought it was her.

"I don't have much time. Alice hasn't been able to see you clearly so I took a chance. My children are going to be difficult before they accept you and I cannot act in your defence just yet. Please be strong my child. Don't let them deter you. Edward seems indecisive. I guess that's as good as we can hope for today."

She whispered, speaking quickly.

"What do you mean that's the best we can hope for? I am his mate. There are no if's or but's."

Her words scared and unhinged me. Edward was all I know and want - he couldn't refuse me.

"Yes you are; in time he will know it too. There is life in him again."

She gave a slight smile in agreement.

"I will try to not let the others bother me so much. Thank you."

I appreciated what she was trying to do. Nhalia and Kali had explained that she is the one who sought their help for Edward's sake. I understood her concern in a way, and the situation. Edward didn't know to expect me.

"That's all I ask Bella. I'll meet you soon."

She disappeared out the window as silently as she came.

Irrational anger filled me when I processed what she had come to warn me about.

I belonged with Edward, there would be nothing to suggest otherwise.

The next day I paid more attention to how I dressed for the day and drove the truck to school, parking at the same spot. I saw the Volvo arrive carrying all the Cullen siblings. I watched them get out the car and make their way to the school, trying not to stand out.

Edward walked behind the couples alone, with his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. I stared at him through window until he disappeared before I left my truck for class. A few people still came to speak to me, asking how I had enjoyed the first day of school and the weather. I answered politely though cutting them short.

I focused my mind fully on my mom. I did not want to risk thinking or planning for Edward in case he would be able to hear or for his sister to see.

I was delayed at my locker and arrived late at the cafeteria for lunch. My intention was to buy myself food but my feet turned towards the Cullen table as soon as I walked in. They were all seated there. I greeted them without expecting any response and sat at the same seat as yesterday giving Edward a small smile before taking a salad from his tray.

I ate quietly, stamping down the annoyance I felt towards them at that time. When the bell rang I took my bag and walked to class. I fought hard not to look at Edward in class too. Ours was a comfortable silence. I was not irritable or nervous sitting there next to him. I left him still sitting after class and went home at the end of the day.

I was saddened by my situation, wondering if it may have been better had I come already a vampire. Would they all still treat me like an outsider then?

I emailed my mom and Kali and curled in my bed. Kali responded immediately. They were still in phoenix but planned to leave soon. She informed they may be unreachable for a while and that I shouldn't worry. I mailed her back about Edward, letting her know how it was going without using any vampire words like 'mate'. She was not happy to hear that and promised to speak to Nhalia about it. According to her, Nhalia was never wrong and through the years they were training me she had been confident of our pairing. I took comfort in that and let it soothe me.

The next day I found that they had no extra chair at their table.

I inhaled, smiled to myself at their childishness and pulled a chair from the nearest table to sit at my place; next to Edward. I took food from his tray again and ate in silence, this time not greeting them or meeting their eyes at all.

I was aware that the whole school watched us at lunch. Some of my classmates had tried to ask me about my choice of company and what I knew about them. I never answered anything about them, keeping the secret and the charade was the first rule.

My chair was there on Thursday, and every day after that. I greeted them; sat, ate and left the table without a word at lunchtime every day. I hadn't planned to give them the silent treatment but as far as I was concerned; that was better than a full blown temper tantrum where I might expose what I know about them.

Edward still stared sometimes. I could feel his eyes on me. I watched while his eyes slowly dimmed colour to black and then a golden butterscotch again.

Mrs Cullen didn't visit me again. I was a little sad but okay. Edward couldn't ignore me forever; he was not ignoring me even then. I just had to be patient.

 **Esme's POV**

My heart weighed heavily when I returned to Carlisle from seeing to Bella.

I wasn't sure whether Alice had seen me and how I would explain my actions. That was minor to me compared to the risk of losing Bella for Edward; not after waiting so many years for him to be with her. When we returned home, Alice didn't seem to spare me any mind.

I listened every day when my children updated us about Bella's strange behavior. My chest swelled with pride at her antics. She was as stubborn and persistent as Edward. I worried she would soon give up but remembered the fire in her eyes when she declared him her mate during my short visit.

It was enough for me to swallow my children's appalling behaviour, especially when Rose had removed the extra chair at their table so Bella wouldn't have anywhere to sit. Alice's account of how Bella handled the situation made me smile. She and Edward stopped Rosalie from doing that again by holding something over her head which was unknown to the rest of us; I appreciated it none the less.

It was hard to be patient and wait in the background but I couldn't be careless.

So much depended on faith that Nhalia hadn't made a mistake, and Bella was truly Edward's natural mate. Thinking back, I remember how long it took Carlisle and I to acknowledge our feelings for each other. It was all unnecessary suffering of course. I suspected Edward would mirror Carlisle's behaviour when it comes to Bella. He heard and saw too much being connected to our thoughts.

Bella believed where she belonged without question, we were both waiting on Edward.

I signed and prepared myself for a long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

 **Edward's POV**

She was strange, to say the least.

While most humans had a natural aversion to us she seemed to prefer our company.

She never spoke a word after that first day and always ate from my tray. I must admit that I liked it. Jasper too noticed; of course - he didn't miss the opportunity to tease me about it. It gave me a small sense of purpose and accomplishment to be able to feed her. I had started making an effort with what I picked for lunch knowing she'd be eating it.

Though we all watched her closely and listened to all her conversations; she only ever seemed to care about what I thought of her. That too, I secretly enjoyed.

We all turned to look at the new Volvo approaching the student parking area on Monday morning. I smiled when Bella stepped out, unable to hide my approval. Unlike myne, Bella's had three doors. It fit her perfectly. She had barely glanced my way before she was surrounded by all the boys who dared to speak to her, appreciating the car.

Morning passed quickly; as it always did since Bella joined us for lunch.

"Nice car,"

I complimented when she came to sit. She gave me a genuine smile. I had missed her smiles. I ignored Jasper when he kicked my leg under the table.

"Thanks, it was a gift."

Interesting, but I guessed since she was an only child her parents could afford it.

"I picked it up on Saturday. I swear that truck is on its last legs."

"I'm surprised it runs at all."

Rosalie seemed to have spoken her thoughts out loud. It was clear she had no intention of speaking to Bella, ever. Bella gave her a tentative nod and tuned to take her lunch from my tray.

 _'ah! At least that hasn't changed ey Edward?'_

I ignored Jasper who continued to chuckle.

' _It's not fair, why can't I see her clearly. She's right in front of me!'_

Alice was still frustrated with her inability to see Bella. Sometimes she had clear visions of her although nothing significant. Mostly she only saw her as a blurred figure. Her frustration was only matched by her excitement over all things Bella. She had held back from befriending the human girl because of Jasper's concerns.

I still couldn't hear any of her thoughts.

Jasper could assess her feelings without trouble.

Bella felt a strong connection to us, to me especially. Esme had asked us not to be rude to her. Carlisle was dying to meet her and maybe try to understand her strange behaviour. That is how Bella was welcome at our lunch table, somewhat.

I too was curious about her, but chose not to act on it. Her silent mind was fascinating. I enjoyed watching everything she did without forewarning or expectation.

She didn't elaborate further or talk more. Once lunch was over, she left the table. I walked with her since we were going to the same class. It seemed to please her and she reached for my hand. That was unexpected.

I walked slightly behind her with my eyes glued to our hands.

She was warm and soft, seemingly ignorant of my hard cold hand. Even more shocking was the spark that seemed to flow from her warm body right through our hands to my unbeating heart. I was saddened when she let my hand go once we took our seats in class.

I would have happily held on to her.

As it was, I watched her the whole hour - like I did every day. I was disappointed when she left immediately after school. She passed me standing by my car waiting for my siblings. I don't know what I expected to happen but I was disappointed nonetheless.

The next day I hurried to arrive at school early, determined to speak to Bella in the morning.

I hadn't been able to distract my thoughts from the feel of her hand in myne. I selfishly longed for the feel of it again. We were shocked to hear the loud truck approaching instead of the smooth sound of the Volvo. Bella got out of the cab slowly, using the truck bed to maintain her balance. There was ice on the ground. I suddenly understood, the truck had snow chains fitted on the tyres. I was happy to see she was sensible about her safety.

Suddenly, a horrific vision clouded my mind from Alice as soon as we heard the screeching tyres of an oncoming van. It was headed straight for Bella; to where she stood at the back of her truck. I don't remember making the decision to act but my body sped forward, placing itself between Bella and harm. I reached her just on time and shielded her with my body. The stupid truck kept coming at her, making me work harder to keep her from harm. When it stopped I searched Bella for any injuries.

She was curled into me with her tiny hands fisting my shirt at the sides – completely relaxed and _smiling?_

That was unexpected.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I asked with curiosity, suspicion, and worry for her.

"Yes I am, thank you Edward"

She was calm although her heart beat furiously out her chest. It could have been adrenaline. When I moved to sit her on the ground she held on tighter.

"Please, stay" She asked.

I was enjoying the warmth of her body too much to refuse.

 _'What did you do Edward?'_

 _'You shouldn't have interfered'_

 _'It's okay Edward; I don't see this getting out of hand. Bella hasn't talked about us to anyone yet, this won't be different.'_

 _'Dude! I'll see what I can do when you get out from there but be warned, Rose is on a war path.'_

My sibling's thoughts reached me from across the parking lot. I knew there'd be a lot to explain later but my current concern was Bella. I needed to get her to Carlisle. She sat comfortably on my lap, leaning against my shoulder as we listened to the panicking humans and waited for the cars to be moved.

I had been listening to all the thoughts around us with such focus, I hadn't realised that I was rubbing her back in soothing circles. She didn't seem to mind and I couldn't make myself stop.

The EMT and Chief Swan arrived as soon as the cars were pulled apart. Bella was taken off me to be examined while her father fussed around her. I refused medical help and offered to ride to the hospital with her. She reached for my hand as soon as the doors of the EMT van were closed.

"I'm fine you know. They didn't need to put this thing on me."

She grumbled, unhappy with the neck brace placed on her.

"It's for your own good Bella. I'll ask my father to check on you. If you don't need it they'll take it off."

I offered her comfort. I was still distracted by the warmth of her hand.

A part of me knew that I needed to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone the truth of what happened. She didn't seem shocked and wasn't injured, making it difficult to pass her experience as anything but. Before I had thought of a solution we were already at the hospital. I was pleased to see Carlisle waiting for us


	13. Chapter 13

"Please check her first Carlisle."

I had whispered much too low for humans to hear.

"Hi dad, I'm not injured but I guess we can go in and check."

I spoke at normal voice to appease the medics who were not impressed with my stubbornness. He indicated for me to follow him and sent Bella to have X-Rays and an MRI scan.

"What happened? Alice called."

Carlisle asked as soon as we were in his office. I explained best I could, trying to keep all emotion out of it.

"She saw everything Carlisle but she wasn't frightened or shocked. She just smiled and asked me to stay with her until the cars could be pulled apart." I finished.

A small smile grazed his lips but his thoughts were blocked.

I frowned.

"You did well Edward, I'm proud of you. Let me go see her."

He was still smiling.

 _'I guess you'll miss your lunch date today then.'_

I rolled my eyes when I finally heard my father's thoughts. Jasper had rubbed off on him. We walked together to the examining room where Bella was.

I watched her reaction when she saw my father and jealousy filled me. I was surprised by that. Carlisle greeted her and sent the nurse away. He looked at the notes on her chart and started to examine her.

"My children have told me a lot about you. You sit together with them at lunch, yes?"

I knew Carlisle was distracting her. She winced when he touched some sore spots on her head and I growled. Again, I was surprised by my reactions.

 _'Calm down Edward, What has gotten into you? I need to do this.'_

He thought to me and chuckled. What was wrong with me?

"Yes we all sit together. They also look out for me. I would have been worse if Edward didn't pull me out of the way."

I gave her a small smile, still nervous and without an answer how to explain this to my family.

 _'Do you think she'll talk?'_ Carlisle asked and I answered 'no' quietly.

"Well, you can go home Bella. There's no major injury. I'll prescribe some pain medicine for you. You need to take it easy the next few days."

Carlisle was finished with her. The smell of blood became thick in the air when they brought the boy Tyler in. He had been driving the car that almost hurt Bella. He apologized to Bella as soon as he spotted her. She brushed him off, claiming I pulled her out of the way and was standing by her the whole time.

 _'Well, seems she has your story sorted out for you.'_

Carlisle thought it a fitting explanation. Unexpectedly, Bella asked me to take her home.

 _'Use my car.'_

Carlisle offered. I led Bella to it after talking briefly with him. Bella didn't seem surprised or shocked by the different car or any interactions between my father and I; as had been the case with my siblings.

We drove in silence. She took my hand again over the console. Holding hands with her was fast becoming a favourite of myne. It was soothing. I left her to rest and drove home, dreading the meeting that awaited me.

I was happy and suddenly anxious to see that Carlisle was home. Alice must have called him which meant the meeting would be beyond serious.

As I walked in Alice spoke to me;

 _'I can't see clearly Edward. No one else has made up their minds but Rosalie and Jasper are decided.'_

I thanked her and focused on the two.

Esme was blocking her thoughts from me too but I wasn't too concerned about her.

"Alright, everyone is here." Carlisle started, easing me in. "What happened today?"

His question was directed at me but Rosalie answered.

"I told you what happened Carlisle! Edward exposed his abilities to the entire Forks student body interfering with fate. The girl should have died today. He interfered and risked exposure for all of us."

Her voice rose with each word.

"Edward?"

Carlisle directed the question to me when Rosalie was finished with her rant. This made her feel pushed aside and angrier.

"When I saw the vision Alice had, I didn't even make the decision to move I just did. I'm sorry for putting everyone in danger." My words felt hollow, even to me.

"Sorry? You're sorry! Will you be sorry when the whole family is killed because of your carelessness Edward?" Rose challenged

 _'Son, be wise with your answers'_ Carlisle warned in thought.

"You should have let things be Edward. The girl spends too much time around us to notice things we work hard to hide. This can only make her curious and observant. It will end very badly." Jasper added

"Did she see anything? Did she say anything?" Emmett asked

I took a deep unnecessary breath. This is where things became confusing.

"No Emmett. She was _smiling_!"

Everyone gasped. I don't blame them. I still had trouble believing it myself.

"She was smiling?!" Rosalie repeated in disbelief.

"The girl sits with five vampires every day at lunch. Of course she's insane." Emmett shook his head

"She had her eyes closed until the vans stopped, then asked me to stay with her until the medics arrived. On the way to hospital she held my hand and stated her distaste for the neck brace. After Carlisle examined her she simply asked me to take her home. She had no fear, no questions and showed no discomfort. She even insisted that I had been standing next to her before the accident and pulled her out of the way."

Bella was a frustrating curiosity. If only I could know exactly what she was thinking.

"I too sensed no discomfort from her. She was very calm, _'happy'_ even" Jasper added

"I can confirm that Bella Swan was not distraught or scared when I examined her. I heard when she gave Edward an alibi to one of the patients' involved in the accident." Carlisle confirmed.

"She may have supressed the experience. What happens when she comes to her senses and starts talking? Even if it's not to her peers, she could speak to her father."

Jasper was still intent to fight for his point of view.

"So she did see everything?" Emmet was still asking for confirmation.

"It's safe to say so, Emmett."

"That means we should not let this go. I still think we should silence her. Carlisle, she had an accident today, it wouldn't be too difficult to pass it off as the result."

I growled at Rosalie before I could stop myself. She fixed her eyes on me.

"What?! Just because she likes to leech off you every day at lunch doesn't mean she gets to know anything about us Edward. This has been leading to a disaster since day one!"

"I'm sorry, I can't see anything. I don't know what will happen if we decide to leave it alone."

Alice felt helpless with her talent not working clearly on Bella. It was curious.

"If Alice can't tell…" Jasper was resolved.

"NO!"

I growled, standing against my brother.

"Edward, Jasper, what is it?"

Esme decided to intervene at that point and I was thankful.

"Esme, it's only right. The girl can't be allowed to say a word about her experiences with us especially today's incident. We must silence her."

Jasper explained his intention, unaware that Esme had long started growling quietly. He wasn't paying attention to her emotions.

"No!" Esme growled with finality, shocking us all.

"Carlisle and I have always encouraged you all to be more compassionate. Edward did exactly that today when he saved the Swan girl's life. Yes, it put us all in a difficult situation but that doesn't give any one here the right to kill her. You have said yourselves that she hasn't said anything about us yet. Do you all think she hasn't noticed that you don't eat human food at lunch? Or how your eyes change colour? Do you think she hasn't noticed your cold hard skin or heard the gossip about our family around town? Has she asked about the rumours at all or made you feel exposed in any way?"

I couldn't see into her thoughts at all. She was blocking me with disquiet waves of the ocean by Isle Esme. By the look on Alice's face I could only guess she hadn't expected her to come out so angry with us. Carlisle was looking at her with wonder, silently agreeing with her.

Rosalie was shocked beyond thought and sickened with jealousy that Bella had such a strong effect on Esme and me.

Alice was neutral. She agreed with Esme's assessment, especially because she had seen Bella and I holding hands in her visions. None of us had even pretended to eat anything in front of her.

Jasper was shocked at the anger and protectiveness for Bella rolling off Esme. He had never experienced such levels from her in all the years we have lived together. He assessed that it was more than how she felt for me even. It confused him.

"I will not sit by and have Emmett in danger because you are playing favourites Esme. Edward always gets away with doing wrong. It's not fair on us."

Rosalie accused.

It was a low blow and she knew it. She didn't want to believe Esme could feel so strongly about a human Bella and twisted the accusation on me. I couldn't care less so long as Bella would not be harmed.

"Rosalie, I love all of you the same. Edward is not preferred over any of you. Carlisle and I welcomed him back to the family after the period he spent away the same as we welcomed you after you killed the men who had wronged you. We forgave each one of you for all your indiscretions in the same way you have forgiven ours. No one here is perfect; we have no right to judge. If anyone here feels strongly that a wrong has to be righted, then consider killing yourself for the fact that Bella knows whatever you think she knows about us. That will be nobler and she will be safe. She can continue to grow and live a full human life; marry and have children of her own to carry her genes."

Esme stood up and stormed out the dining room in a sprint.

To say we were all shocked was an understatement. Rosalie had been aiming to make Esme feel guilty and cornered to choose sides between us. She was completely bowled over, and had noted Esme's return jab about Bella's opportunity to grow old and have children. It stung.

Emmett missed the hurt on his wife's face. His mouth hung to the floor as he still stared after Esme.

Alice was comforting Jasper who seemed to have suffered trying to contain the emotions in the room.

Carlisle remained seated, his thoughts blank. He found Esme's speech new, brutal and surprisingly a turn-on. He wouldn't get up because we would all see. He was decidedly behind any decision that kept Bella and the family safe.

I kept repeating Esme's words over in my mind, acknowledging that she was right. Bella was not in the wrong, we were.

It didn't escape my notice that everything in me rebelled against the thought of Bella marrying and having children. Something deep within me stirred uncomfortably at that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resolution**

 **Esme's POV**

I ran out my home towards Bella's. I was livid with my children for what they perceived was the right action to take regarding our situation. A small part of me rationalized that they were somewhat correct, but the part of me that had fought so hard for Bella to come to us was very angry and protective of her.

I slipped into her room through the window and stopped immediately. I had frightened her. Her eyes were wide and locked at the sight of me from the book she was reading. I stood still and watched her intently, waiting for the shock to pass.

"Mrs Cullen," She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry to have scared you. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

I apologized. She seemed to calm quickly and invited me in. I walked slowly towards her and hugged her in greeting. I needed her hug as well.

"I had to come. Alice cannot see you clearly still."

As I studied her face I realized that she was not surprised by this.

At my questioning look she nodded slightly.

"It's possible Kali is still protecting me. They must do that with all their charges; at least until they are under the protection of their mates. I-I've told them Edward was taking his time."

I was stunned.

Kali's gift seemed very powerful. I wondered if they were keeping close to us to watch over Bella. She must have guessed where my thoughts had led because she added;

"We think it's because they stayed with me so long that she's able to extend her gift to me wherever I am. She said it's not difficult. She doesn't even need to focus on protecting Nhalia and I, it just happens. Her gift will protect their charge against any gift that would put them in danger; like the Volturi finding out where they are or who they bred. We expected that Alice and Edward would not be able to use their gifts on me, although we couldn't be completely certain. They are not dangerous to me or to them. "

I must admit that even I was impressed. They made quite a pair with their complimenting gifts. I was happy for Bella, that she wouldn't have to work so hard to not be found out and told her so. I confirmed that Edward's gift did not work on her. She seemed pleased and saddened by that.

"But, that's not why you're here…"

She asked. No it was not. I held her hand and told her about the family meeting and the reaction of others to the day's events. I was afraid that I almost risked everything when I stepped in. If I had lost my composure even for one second while my anger boiled Edward may have seen everything below the surface. I couldn't have that. It was too much to hope that Kali's gift extended to me as well.

Bella listened attentively with her eyes fully on me. It felt a little unsettling to have a human stare right at me like that. I wondered if this was part of Rosalie's problem with her. When I was finished I gave her a moment to take it in. She seemed lost in thought.

"He has already accepted me. It's sad he doesn't seem to notice that yet."

She stated thoughtfully with a fleeting smile grazing her lips. I understood how she could see things that way. It calmed me greatly. She always looked at the positive of the situation. Edward had acted in acceptance of her by standing against Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'm not too concerned about the others' concerns. I understand they will all be family soon; and you care for them as you do for Edward. I'm sure we will build our own relationships in time and that would make you happy. For now, my sole concern is Edward."

She pleaded for me to understand.

"This is strange for you isn't it?"

I gathered it must have been difficult for her breeding to be molded to the reality she would face. They obviously only trained the ladies for one vampire mate and no one else. Bella has had to expand this to include seven other vampires; a family no less, with real relationships. Bella had also grown up an only child. She hadn't learnt how to relate to siblings.

"It is very different. I'm sorry Mrs Cullen," She was nervous. I liked that she was always honest with me.

"Oh no dear, don't be. This will be an adjustment for all of us. Bella, you need to be ready to fight for Edward. I already know that you will have to fight him too for the both of you. I will support you in any way I can. My first priority is to make his father, Carlisle, open up to the possibility of your match. His influence is most important over the others. Soon Jasper will sense the growing affection between you two; Alice will know and then I'll be able to ask for her help. Please don't lose faith my child."

I begged.

"I will not."

She answered with a smile before a frown covered her features.

"We didn't know it would be so different Mrs Cullen. Nhalia is worried they didn't prepare me well. It will hurt her if things don't work out and that is something I will not let happen."

There was fire in her eyes. I realized then that Bella already had a vampire family; one she was more attached to and protective of. My children hadn't made an effort to be kind to her therefore she had rejected them in return, decidedly focusing on her mate. A momentary fear made me wonder if she could take Edward away from me, from our family. The consequence of that thought made me shiver.

"I understand my daughter. Carlisle tells me you were not injured today and I'm happy Edward could prevent that. I'd love to stay but I must return - else I might find my house in rubbles."

I held her face gently and pushed back her hair from her face. Her eyes had red circles under them. She clearly needed to rest.

"Go, I'm fine thank you. I was hoping to make changes to this room but haven't decided on anything yet. I understand that being a future Cullen, I must step up."

Her eyes roamed around her room unhappily. I was taken aback by her assessment of our family. Yes, we spared no expense for ourselves but she needn't feel any pressure to live up to that. I told her so.

She just smiled kindly and nodded. It was clear she wasn't convinced.

"Well maybe you can ask Alice to take you shopping, she'll find it hard to resist. Better yet, Rosalie can tune your car if you wish. Emmett is into sports and games and Jasper into history. Perhaps you'll find a way to relate with each of them separately."

I suggested.

"Divide and conquer?!"

The devilish smirk on her face was contagious and I returned it, in full support of her plan.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen,"

She hugged me then and pulled back to slide under the covers. I left again through her window. Instead of running home; I went for a quick hunt, needing the time to rid myself of her strong scent. It was one of the few times I let myself play with my food and it worked too well to relieve the tension and anger as well.

"Esme!"

Alice's eyes wide questioning eyes were on me when I arrived home. I simply waited for her to continue, praying she hadn't seen where I had been. I focused on making sure the wall on my mind held firm against Edward.

"You were not clear to me for a few minutes there. Where did you go?"

She asked. I simply shrugged, pretending to still be put out by the reasons I had left the house earlier.

"I'm sorry I worried you Alice."

I walked past her to freshen up. I knew my answer wouldn't satisfy her nor all three other vampires in the house with us. I heard a page flip from Carlisle's study; a low buzz of music from Edward's room and felt calm wash over me from Jasper. The house was quiet. Rosalie and Emmett were out.

After making myself presentable I went to find Carlisle, ready to apologize for my uncontrolled outburst earlier. He surprised me by clearing his desk with by back and reminding me who was the man in our relationship. I loved it. We always tried to keep our private activities to our room and hadn't branched out this particular study before. When we finally stopped, the only thought occupying my mind was what the other rooms would be like. I filed that away to explore later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Distant**

 **Bella's POV**

I drove to school early the next morning. Sleep evaded me as I thought over Mrs Cullen's words. I had to fight Edward and his family for us. This was an unforeseen situation. Grandma Nhalia and Kali had expressed their worry for me. I still had no clear plan of action, except seeing Edward at school.

I stayed in my car and watched the Cullens walk into the school. None of them glanced my way. Edward walked behind the couples as usual. His posture was hunched over. He was unhappy. Morning classes passed slowly. I hated the attention from the other students and the questions about the accident. I repeated that Edward had been standing with me and pulled me out the way many times over. Some pulled their face in confusion to my explanation but none contradicted it.

When lunch time came, I dragged myself to the cafeteria. My thoughts were still occupied with the challenge that was Edward, my mate. I did not care much about the others although I recognised their influence on him.

Lost as I was in thought, I hadn't noticed that Edward was not at their lunch table. Faced with his empty chair, my eyes met each of the curious expectant looks of his siblings. I looked around the large room filled with students who were also staring back and left.

This upset me.

 _Was he making himself unavailable to me intentionally?_

I spent lunch hour in the Biology classroom until the other students arrived. He came in last.

He sat without greeting, staring straight at the front of the class. He was cold. It was intentional. I let him be, and focused more on how to break his defences in the long term. As long as he did not leave the school, Forks and his family; I knew I still had a chance.

If all else failed I would ask Kali to change me and go searching for him.

The loud ring of the bell brought my thoughts back to the present. I was here, in the presence of my mate, and he refused to acknowledge me. I watched as he ran out the class before anyone else could stand up. The rest of the day was uneventful.

I had thought long and hard about my situation. I could interest the other Cullen siblings in activities they enjoyed as Mrs Cullen suggested but refused to speak with them without Edward present. On the other hand getting close to them could bring Edward to me quicker. I was undecided on which path to follow.

The rest of the week was the same at school. I left the lunch room as soon as I noticed Edward was not with his siblings and he continued to ignore me at biology. I felt my patience stretched. I had started to think of ways to tell him the truth.

"Mrs Cullen, please come in."

I invited even though she was already inside my room.

"Hello Bella, how are you dear?"

She sat on the bed holding my hands

"I am well, only troubled by Edward. He has pulled away completely."

I wondered whether Mrs Cullen knew how angry Kali would be if I told her of the week's events. Although Mrs Cullen would be like a mother to me for eternity, I already had two more before her; Renee and Kali.

"Yes, I have heard. The children decided all would force their distance from you. I was here when the decision was made and am not sure I could have persuaded them otherwise at the time."

I hummed my acknowledgement. It was as I suspected.

"I would like to counter their actions, if you are willing." She offered nervously.

"What would you like me to do Mrs Cullen?"

"I would like for us to meet publicly. Shortly thereafter I will invite you to our home. I refuse to have you left out and ignored. Edward is very stubborn and Rosalie equally headstrong. There is no telling when they will come around on their own."

There was some nervousness in her eyes. I could understand her position. She would fight hard for her family and all her efforts to find me, as I would for Edward.

"Where shall we meet?" I asked

"If you don't mind seeing Carlisle again next week Tuesday after school; I can make sure that I'm there and insist on an introduction."

"I will come."

She smiled sadly and excused herself, disappearing out the window. Perhaps our meeting would give her an opening to better engage with her children. I settled in for the night. The weekend would be too long without seeing Edward, but I would endure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Edward's POV**

After Esme left the family meeting, Rosalie had insisted that we stay clear of Bella. Her words were pointed at me. She was suspicious of my interest in the new girl in town whom I let sit next to me and share my lunch.

Carlisle reminded that I had to stay. My gift was needed to protect the family in case Bella shared her observations with anyone. I had faith she wouldn't but did not speak up to avoid a fight with Rosalie. He was afraid that I would use the event as an excuse to leave the family.

Jasper was still very confused about what had happened with Esme and I. Alice was frustrated as her gift did not work well where Bella was concerned; and alarmed when she couldn't see Esme clearly.

 _'_ _Where is she Edward?'_

She asked me with her thoughts, unwilling to alarm Carlisle. I watched her mind as she searched for our mother without success. She could only see blurred images.

I started walking towards the back door with her and Jasper following when Esme became suddenly clear. She was hunting - taunting a bear in an Emmett like manner but without the humour. Her face showed her distress. Alice was satisfied and turned her thoughts to Jasper.

I escaped to my room.

My mother had strengthened her mind and could block me completely from reading her thoughts. I wondered if she was learning to escape Alice's gift too, and why.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fighting Dirty**

 **Edward's POV cont.**

The days that followed the family meeting were unpleasant.

Rosalie reminded me to stay away from Bella at every opportunity. I followed her movements and watched her through the thoughts of the school children and my siblings while I stayed out of sight. We were all surprised when she didn't follow the usual lunch routine; making it clear she only sat at our table because I was there.

It made me happy and sad to know this.

It was harder in class where I chose not to speak with her. I had expected Bella to speak to me first and at least give me an opening to tell her my family's company was not good for her. Instead she was indifferent to our actions. She did not speak to any of us or sit with my siblings at the lunch table.

Jasper let us know her affection towards me hadn't wavered even through that.

At home, Rosalie enjoyed updating Carlisle and Esme of the day's events. She was always put out by Jasper's assessment of Bella's feelings for me. I tried not to show any reaction during these discussions but doubt that I fooled Jasper in any way.

Esme's emotions would be curious, expectant, sad and angry. She never spoke up and always kept her thoughts blocked from me. Jasper had started to observe her closely whenever we spoke about Bella.

Alice and Emmett were indifferent. They liked the human girl and believed she was no danger to us.

I could not get a moment's reprieve from seeing her face whenever I closed my eyes. She was in every song I listened to, in every note I hummed. My mind recalled her delicious scent and beauty with perfect clarity. I longed to hold hands with her again. I missed her warmth. I wished to learn her thoughts. Nothing held my interest anymore besides her.

I briefly thought to visit Denali or leave the family a few months again; but unlike any other time before, my heart rebelled against those thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to make myself leave.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Esme's POV**

My visits with Bella gave me courage to have patience. She was positive and resolute to be with Edward. He was bound by loyalty to his siblings, who knew nothing of his situation.

I heard when Rosalie taunted him over their decision to ignore my daughter. I chose not to interfere, lest I said something to fracture my relationship with Rosalie for eternity. Instead, I decided to act. She would not deny Edward his happiness.

"What has you so worried?"

Carlisle asked. He had been watching me over a book he was reading.

"Our children dear husband. I am not proud of the way they treat the Swan girl. Rosalie is making difficult demands on Edward. He may feel the need to leave us again."

"Has he said anything?"

Carlisle was immediately alarmed.

"No, neither has Alice. It is just a mother's worry. I wonder… "

I trailed off and waited a few minutes. When my eyes met his again, he had put the book away waiting on me.

"I wonder if our Edward is remotely interested in the girl. I mean - he did not object to her company at lunch and acted without thought to save her. Perhaps something in him is accepting of her."

I finished

"He admitted that nothing else holds his interest out there. He said he couldn't leave. I didn't think he may have meant that she holds him here."

He mused. I was happy to hear that. I never had to be concerned about him leaving us again. Half the battle was won.

"Do you think she does? Could she be his mate?"

I asked excitedly. I knew Carlisle would never dismiss the possibility, seeing as it made me happy.

"I'm not sure Esme. We'll have to wait and observe. He will not be able to keep himself away if she is."

He hedged

"You kept away from me,"

I reminded with annoyance. I needed his support to bring our daughter home. Edward would listen to his advice.

"Esme-"

"I'm sorry husband. I did not mean to be unkind. I do not wish for Edward to make the same choices as you did with his mate. He is much like you. If he thought she could have a full human life he would stay away from her."

"That is true. He will not allow himself to take a human life even if she was his mate."

"That we can discuss later. As you said, we need to wait and observe."

I was unwilling to push further and raise his suspicion at my interest. He knew my concerns. It was enough for him to act when the time came.


	17. Chapter 17

I waited at the hospital on Tuesday afternoon under the pretense of visiting with Carlisle. He was pleasantly surprised as we stole a rare private moment in his office. We heard when Bella arrived demanding to see Dr Cullen without an appointment. I swallowed my excitement and stayed behind while Carlisle went to intervene.

"Miss Swan, Bella is it?"

Carlisle greeted greedily before the nurses could turn Bella away.

"Yes Dr Cullen. I was hoping to see you. I'm afraid something may be wrong,"

My daughter played her role well.

"Of course, my next appointment is in half an hour. Please come this way."

I imagined the nurse at the reception desk felt admonished. Perhaps she was giving us a few more minutes since she had knew I was visiting. I could tell Carlisle was surprised to find me sitting on the small chair of the waiting room. Bella greeted with a tight smile following him to the examining room. I listened while she faked having had a bad headache since the accident which worried her.

Carlisle could not find any reason for concern of course.

When they stepped out of the room she made her interest in me clear. Carlisle introduced us then. We shook hands like strangers. I extended her my happiness that she was unharmed from the accident. She replied as she had with Carlisle on that day, thankful that Edward moved her out the way.

"My dad said you were an interior designer Mrs Cullen,"

She stated surprising me

"Yes, it is a part of my business. Was there something I can help you with?"

I asked curiously

"Yes-Maybe. I wanted to change my room at home, maybe a few more things as well. My dad hasn't changed a thing in the house since he bought it many years ago. I wanted to make it more homely while I lived here."

I smiled. Bella was giving me an opening. We could spend time together without questions from the others.

"I'd love to help. When would you like to start?"

"Any day is fine. I go straight home from school. Maybe we can discuss ideas after you have seen the house."

I agreed, thanked her and watched her leave.

"Well, looks like you will be first to break Rosalie's rule to stay away from her. It's odd how comfortable she is around us." Carlisle

"Do you wish I stay away from her too?"

I asked in mock shock. It mattered little what he would say. I was decided to find a way around any situation that left my new daughter outside the family and away from Edward.

"No my dear Esme, I do not. Besides, I believe Rosalie meant the restriction for Edward specifically and the others. I see no harm in interacting with the Swan girl. She has proved to be trustworthy and mature."

"Edward was here,"

I stated, knowing he would have sensed our son's presence too.

"I know. I will ask him later about the trip." We chuckled.

There was no doubt he had followed Bella to the hospital and now followed her home. He had listened to our interaction with her. I could have called him out but decided against it. Edward didn't return home until the next morning, minutes before school started. I welcomed him in thought and wished him a good day. I let him see that I planned to visit Bella's home before meeting with her that afternoon.

"I love you mom."

That was all the approval he gave. I knew then he would not impose Rosalie's rule on me. It also meant he felt no need to uphold it. He was appeasing her.

Later that afternoon, Bella found me waiting at her home. She took me on a short tour of the house pointing out things she was hoping to improve. When we reached her room she relaxed and asked about how she did the day before. I told her I was pleased with the result and that Edward was there; and most likely had been following her around. The news of Edward's presence was bitter sweet to her. He hadn't changed his behaviour at school.

It was clear he wouldn't keep away from her much longer.

I asked Bella to accompany me home to see our house. I could see she was surprised and anxious.

"It's not a visit. I want to break the restriction Rosalie placed on the others, plus, it would give Edward a picture of you at our home." I hedged.

There was no hope Alice would foresee this and warn the others since she could not see Bella clearly. It had also become clear that she never knew where I was when I visited with her. I wanted to free Edward and Alice from Rosalie's hold. I wanted to show him that Bella belonged with us, and entice Alice with the prospect of a friend and sister.

Bella surprised me by changing her outfit into a beautiful all white ensemble. We left together in my car. She listened while I kept up conversation about some of our family homes in different states. She did not seem concerned about the speed with which I drove. Too soon we had reached my home.


	18. Chapter 18

' _WHAT IS THIS? WHY ESME?!'_

Rosalie's tantrum had begun as soon as she heard a human heartbeat when we exited the car. I ignored her.

 _'_ _Wow, can I come meet her properly Esme?'_

Alice asked happily. I knew she would like to know Bella more and replied they may all come, too low for Bella to hear. She was awed taking in the house.

Carlisle met us just inside the door, inviting Bella to call him by his first name. She gave a tentative smile with her focus on the grand staircase. I was pleased with my husband. He did not question me in any way regarding this new development. We led Bella to the living room.

"I wanted to show Bella some of my work here. She was curious after our discussion over what to do with her father's home."

I informed Carlisle, aware that all were listening. Bella was overwhelmed by the house but she looked every bit like she belonged there.

Upstairs, the music from Edward's room had stopped. Jasper was cautioning Alice against joining us. Emmett was soothing a raging Rosalie. I couldn't be bothered. It's not as if they were burnt alive. Bella could not cause them harm.

We told Carlisle the basics of what we planned to do at Bella's home. She asked me not to go overboard, pointing to the glass back wall of my home. I smiled, remembering she was the inspiration behind the design of this home. She answered truthfully when Carlisle asked about her upbringing with her mother and added some of what I hadn't known. Not once did she mention her groomers or their existence or any knowledge of what we were. Carlisle chanced asking her about school in Forks.

"It's alright Dr Cullen, as far as schools go. It's much smaller than the one I went to before. It's hard to go unnoticed here."

"Would you like to go unnoticed?"

I asked knowing Bella was reserved and shy.

"Yes, I prefer it."

Alice chose that moment to join us. She was excited with our visitor.

"Hello Bella"

She bounced and sat right next to Bella. Her eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"Hello Alice"

"We missed you at lunch. How come you don't sit with us anymore?" Alice asked. I could see she was sincere.

"Edward doesn't sit there anymore. I'm uncomfortable being the only one out amongst couples."

I swallowed a smile as I watched Alice open her mouth to respond then close it again. She was shocked.

"Hi Bella"

Emmett had decided to leave his irrational fuming wife to join us. Jasper was with him.

"Hi Emmett, Hello Jasper"

"If Edward came back will you sit with us again?" Alice asked

"Yes, unless he doesn't want me near."

"I thought you two ditched us to spend lunch in his car," Emmett.

I could swear he was letting Bella know where Edward hid during lunch.

"So you don't think us weird sibling couples?"

He followed without pause. I guessed Bella provided us the opportunity to ask a human what they thought of our cover story outright.

"No. You are not really siblings. I guess its okay."

"I'm sure you've noticed that everybody avoids us. How are you comfortable with us at school?" Jasper.

I let the questions continue, prepared to rescue Bella the moment she showed signs of discomfort.

"I have noticed people here pay less attention to me now. It's okay with me. I grew up without friends. I've never been interested in boys. I was very much invincible in my last school. You guys seem to ignore me too and don't care that everyone stays clear of you. I'm borrowing it."

I could see the shame on Alice's face. The boys were curious. It seems Bella confused them.

"Let me show you a few rooms and take you home Bella."

I stood so she could follow me and smiled when she politely excused herself from the living room. Of all the public rooms, the library held much interest for her. When we were finished she asked whether Edward was home.

"Yes, would you like to see him?"

I offered to call him for her. Carlisle and I stood together watching as Edward descended the stairs at a human pace. His eyes were locked with Bella's.

"Hello Edward, how have you been?" She greeted

"Hello Bella. I'm okay thanks. How are you?"

"I've been better. May I join you for lunch tomorrow?"

I held my breath waiting to hear his answer.

"Bella, that may not be a good idea-"

"I see, I better be getting home Mrs Cullen."

She easily accepted his rejection and dismissed him. It frightened me. She turned to me as I led her towards the car outside;

"Mrs Cullen, I'll be away from Forks a few days to see Kali and grandma Nhalia. We can continue plans for my dad's home then."

My dead heart almost tore out of its chest. I had no way of knowing whether she had given up or would return.

"Of course dear,"

I refrained from asking questions where others may overhear. Bella was polite when she exited the car. I had no heart to follow on what she had decided. I turned my car around to go home. Edward had followed us to Bella's home. I sensed and saw him run through the woods. My son was suffering, a mother can tell.

I stopped to let him join me in the car two houses from Bella's home.

"She didn't say when she was leaving,"

Edward caught himself a little too late. He had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"She will be back in a few days son."

I comforted, choosing not to make him feel awkward with questions. It was enough for me that he was concerned deeply about her. If he asked directly, I would advise on what his next step should be.

"Rosalie!"

He exhaled in exasperation. I guessed he could already hear her thoughts.

"I love you son,"

I reminded in the same way he had given his approval knowing I was meeting with Bella that afternoon. It was to let him know that my concern was for him. Only the blind and deaf would be ignorant to Bella's claim in our family. His behaviour must have also made him realize that he needed her in some way.

Rosalie stood watching us from the glass window when I parked the car in front of the house. There would be lots to discuss tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

I took the earliest flight I could to Phoenix, to see my mom -sometimes sister - and grandma. Renee was travelling with Phil. She needn't know that I was there.

Kali was upset when she picked me up from the airport. She made me tell them everything, all of my experiences with the Cullen family since I moved to Forks.

I cried.

I hadn't realized how their rejection had hurt me before.

Grandma Nhalia read my palm. Since I had already met Edward, she had no doubts of our pairing. In fact, she said that we had a very strong connection. I couldn't understand why he would choose to listen to his sister's stupid restrictions if that was true. I was pleased that she wasn't suffering our failure to bond as mates yet.

I slept after I had cried my eyes out. The next day we spent indoors and out in the evening. I could see that Kali worked hard to keep me smiling. There was brewing anger in her, just below the surface. I imagined it was directed at Edward.

We discussed my situation in detail, exploring the options before me. Grandma Nhalia believed I should engage the Cullen siblings as Esme suggested. Kali – who sometimes treated me as a daughter - stubbornly refused that I give in to their petty games. She believed I continue to focus my efforts only on Edward.

"Once he has accepted you as his mate you are welcome to live with us Bella. You will always have a home with us, wherever we are; your mate too. If the rest of them won't even try to know you then you shouldn't bother."

She was very angry. I could tell, even as it didn't show outwardly.

"Thank you Kali, although I don't know if he will be whole and happy without his family if that were to happen." I hedged.

"His place is with you Bella. He will follow you wherever you choose to be."

"Daughter, our Isabella and her Edward must first mate. The rest shall come."

Grandma Nhalia cautioned against the direction our discussion was taking.

"I had thought it would be best to not interfere, but now I will visit you in Forks soon."

Kali would not be deterred. I accepted, remembering how much I had missed her while I faced my trials alone there. We talked about where they were planning to live next. Grandma Nhalia seemed interested in Chicago. They hadn't found a home yet and needed new papers. I listened to their plans with a picture of myself and Edward with them. It was easy to wish that he was alone, unattached and only needed me.

"I thought that maybe I should be turned. He couldn't refuse me then." I spoke unguarded

"Is that what you really want Bella?!" Kali

"Yes-No-Maybe"

I answered childishly. She wasn't amused.

"I will change you at any time you wish, you know that. But I want you to be certain. You used to want your mate's venom to be the one to give you a new existence; and there will be a missed opportunity for your own offspring if you do so rushed Bella. Remember all that we have taught you, sister. Remember all the hopes and dreams you held for your pairing. Don't let it be washed away by these minor hurdles. You are stronger than this."

Kali spoke holding my face between her hands. Beyond the anger she felt towards my situation, her heart was breaking too. She had to let me go to be with my mate and his family after many years of raising me as her own. Even as they rejected me now, she had to stand by and do what was best for me, nothing. She wouldn't allow herself to keep me and change me to live with her for eternity. It was not what was best for me.

I hugged her, and poured all my love into the hug.

I decided to stay the weekend with them. It pained me to be away from Edward but I needed to be with my family too. We packed their belongings away, enjoying shared memories of our years together at the small house. Kali gave me a quilt she had made me when I turned twelve and several other items to take with. I felt much better when she drove me to the airport so I may return to Forks.

Charlie was not happy that I had missed two days of school to visit 'mom'. I pacified him by agreeing to go to the reservation to visit Billy Black, his long-time friend. I left my bags on the bed and rushed out while he waited in the cruiser. I was avoiding spending any length of time alone with my thoughts. Edward, my family were so near yet out of reach.

It was a short trip to the reservation. I was surprised to see Billy's son, Jacob all grown up. I had vague memories of him when he was small, our fathers took us fishing with them whenever I visited Charlie. His jet black hair was grown out and tied with a leather string. Although he stood a foot taller than me, his face still retained some chubbiness. He looked very much like his father.

After greetings and awkward hugs we made dinner in the kitchen, not surprisingly - fish. Jacob watched me while I did most of the work. I recognized this look, it made me uncomfortable. No boy could look at me that way, I was mated to a vampire. I could never return it, my heart was not my own anymore. I wondered how Edward had been in my absence.

After dinner we left our fathers to finish the game and took a walk to the beach. Jacob kept up the conversation. I didn't need to say anything. This suited me fine. I could only think about one person anyway. He asked me about the truck Charlie bought, apparently he had rebuilt it. That was impressive. He was impressed with my car too when I told him I didn't drive the truck much.

I was immediately on guard when he asked about the accident at the school. It seems, with good reason. Jacob couldn't remember anyone named Edward or Alice in Forks. I watched his become withdrawn when I mentioned they were Dr Cullen's kids.

I was suddenly suspicious.

It didn't take much for him to tell me why. He knew about them, who and what they were. Kali and Grandma Nhalia had made sure I always knew to keep the secret. That was our most important rule. But these people knew about the Cullens; and Jacob didn't seem too concerned to share what he knew.

I was lost in thought at the repercussions of this when he brought me out of my musings. He laughed at the raised hairs on my arm.

"It's a good scary story right? I think it's just a tale to scare young kids to keep them on the reservation - maybe to keep from speaking to strangers who look different. Whatever -"

I gave a tentative smile. Unimpressed.

We made our way back to find the game finished. Charlie and I drove home.

I had decided to ask Mrs Cullen about what Jacob shared with me. It was hard to believe that my future family behaved carelessly to this extent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward's POV**

Shockingly there had been no meeting or discussion after Bella's visit to our home.

Esme had ignored Rosalie and went about her business when we returned. Carlisle refused to start the conversation that was bound to turn the house to rubble and upset his mate. He decided that anyone who had anything to say would call a meeting.

Alice was overly excited. She withheld her visions from me but told me I would be very happy in the near future… _with Bella._

I refused to think further about that. My heart felt like it was hung on a weak string and filling up quickly since Bella arrived in Forks. It was becoming too heavy for the string which would soon break. I feared what would happen to it then – would it die a more permanent death this time as it shatters into millions of pieces? Would it remain intact somehow? Which was better?

I felt deep emotions unlike any other time since I woke to this life. Whether it be happiness, anger, frustration, protectiveness or irritable; I felt it more deeply now. It was as if a little hope would be my undoing. I would fall down and never get up. What was happening to me?

Jasper was feeding off his wife's emotions to counter Rosalie's. He wasn't paying attention to much else. I had become a great frustration for him of late. My varying emotions always hit him unexpectedly and affected him strongly.

Emmett was just hoping that no one said anything that would set off Rosalie. Her thoughts were loud, angry and bitter. It upset her more that she was ignored and there had been no discussion following Bella's visit. She concluded that Esme set out to break her rule, as was correct. Everything that had happened since Bella arrived unsettled her.

She suspected that Bella may know something was not right about us, and able to block our gifts. She disliked that the human girl could look her in the eye without flinching; and obviously didn't care much for anyone else's opinions than myne. I was shocked to hear her think that Bella may be my mate – she had scrutinized how she was obviously drawn to me since the first day.

That particular thought of hers didn't leave my mind as hard as I wished it away.

It forced me to observe all of Bella's actions with new eyes as I recalled everything with perfect clarity. It forced me to consider the possibility in relation to my own unexplainable crazy actions.

I was eager to watch Bella with these new eyes at school the next day. Needless to say, I was disappointed when she didn't show. I hadn't realized her planned departure was immediate. I became irrationally frustrated throughout the morning that Jasper complained in thought to me from his class across the school.

I ran towards Chief Swan's home from school at lunch time. Bella's scent was old, she had been gone a few hours. I let myself into her room and studied it. It seemed very simple and impersonal. I stayed there even as her father came home from work. I couldn't make myself leave.

I listened as he went about his morning routine the next day before work. He left me in the house, unaware.

I didn't go to school too, knowing Bella wouldn't be there. I didn't pretend to move when I heard Jasper approach in the afternoon. Alice had sent him.

 _'_ _Do you want to talk?'_

My brother offered. His thoughts were guarded. I was not interested to investigate them.

"What's there to say Jasper?"

 _'_ _Alice says you have been here for over a day._ '

He hedged. I nodded in response, unwilling to give any more information.

 _'_ _You love her'_

I turned a questioning look towards my brother, paying attention to his thoughts for the first time. He replayed all of his observations of my emotions since the first day Bella sat with us at lunch to how I looked to him at that moment.

I didn't respond.

I could not accept that - yet couldn't refute it either.

Bella was human – strangely comfortable around vampires – but a healthy human girl with a life of possibilities as Esme stated. It was wrong for me to feel that way for her; to want her for myself. Yet, I knew that I would not want anyone or anything more in my long life.

Jasper had remained quiet for a long time.

 _'_ _I don't know what to make of this Edward. Alice has seen you happy with her. I trust in her visions, but you should now that I am concerned for the family's safety. There are rules we live by. A knowing human is dangerous to us all.'_

Jasper didn't need to remind me of the rules. Rosalie had been doing so every day. I did sense that he was confident of his assessment of my feelings and trusted Alice's visions completely. It would be harder to make the others understand, except maybe Esme.

Jasper was still very confused by her emotions where Bella was concerned.

 _'Bella may have replaced you as the favourite'_

He teased, still thinking about it.

 _'_ _I know you will stay here until she returns so I'll go. Alice said to tell you its okay. No one will come looking for you – take all the time you need.'_

I thanked him and watched as he disappeared out the window. I sat still for hours, thinking about everything and nothing. Daylight and the darkness of the night melted into each other effortlessly and back again. I just wanted to know that Bella was back and safe. I was woken from my state by the sound of her car as she arrived. I listened as Chief Swan stated his displeasure with her sudden trip.

I hadn't decided what to do when she offered to accompany him to the reservation. That made me unhappy and anxious. There were wolves there, she could get hurt. I couldn't go there to keep her protected. I debated with whether I should let her find me seated on her bed, and perhaps change her mind about leaving. In the end, I left the room when she entered.

I jumped back in to see that she had changed her shoes, as I listened to the police cruiser leave.

A faint scent caught my attention. It was stronger from her luggage. I opened a bag to find what looked like memorabilia of items from Bella's younger years. There were few items placed atop an intricately woven quilt. There was a faint smell of vampire on them. It was too faint to commit to memory with certainty. I wouldn't know this vampire if I met them one day.

That thought made me stop short.

Bella knew other vampires.

That, or another vampire went through the trouble of going through her personal items - scenting them in the process.


	21. Chapter 21

**Invitations**

Edward hid when Bella returned home. He debated whether or not to tell his family what he discovered or confront Bella.

He was still undecided when morning light brightened the sky. He hadn't moved from his spot by the tree line, where he had an unobstructed view of Bella's bedroom window through the night. He listened conflicted while Bella moved about the house getting ready for school, before he too had to run home to change. His siblings had left him behind, taking his car to school. Esme greeted him warmly and wished him a good day even as her thoughts were still guarded. She was happier, making Edward wonder if she knew where he has spent the past four days.

Edward decided to run to school. His family paid him no mind when he arrived. He watched Bella staring at his family from her car until they had disappeared into the school.

"Hello Bella"

He greeted, suddenly appearing at her side and stared at her curiously when she wasn't startled.

"Hi Edward"

Bella smiled. She was pleased that he had come to her on his own.

"How was your trip?"

"It was fine thank you."

"Who did you visit?"

Edward battled to withhold the question. He had never had to work hard to get information form people. The secrets of Bella's silent mind were sure to drive him insane.

"My aunt and grandma,"

Bella answered slowly and carefully. She could see from the way Edward was leaning in and walking too close to her that the question was significant. He was disappointed by her answer. It was too normal.

"Did you get to see anybody else?"

He pressed

"No, just them. My mom was on a trip with her husband."

"Why did you come to Forks Bella? You didn't like staying with your family there?"

Edward watched her closely, studying her and eager to catch her in a lie or hiding something. He wondered if Bella might have been running from one of his kind to be living in Forks, absurd as that might be. If a vampire wanted her, she would be dead.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, something in him twisted uncomfortably. It hurt him to think of her that way. A more painful thought made itself known to him;

 _'_ _Perhaps the vampire didn't want to kill her._ _Could she be claimed?'_

Edward didn't like his thoughts, as all other thoughts he had endured all night. He didn't like the pain and longing he was feeling either. All of these were foreign and uncomfortable. He turned towards his first morning class without a word, leaving a puzzled and hurt Bella standing alone.

It was in the third period when the bubbly girl with big curled hair passed her a note. It read;

 _'_ _Hi, Are you going to ask Edward to the girls' choice dance?'_

Bella looked at the note and the girl with a deep frown between her eyes. She had ignored the dance announcements, occupied with worry about her new family. She chose not to answer the girl.

When she arrived at the cafeteria for lunch her eyes moved to the Cullen table as always. Edward wasn't there. She turned around to leave and almost bumped into him.

"Watch it Bella, you'll hurt yourself."

He teased happy to see that she still had no intention of sitting with his family without him there.

"Will you please sit with me today? That looks like a good table"

He pointed to a table at the opposite side of the room from where his family's table was. Bella nodded and followed after him after glancing at his siblings. They didn't look happy.

Edward pulled a chair for her and placed his food tray in front of her. She thanked him and started eating. He watched her curiously, wondering why she didn't seem surprised by his sudden request. Idly, he wondered if her mind worked right; why she didn't ask about their morning talk and his behaviour. Perhaps that was why he couldn't hear her. Bella Swan didn't have normal human reactions.

"Is that any good?"

He asked of the salad she was eating.

"It's okay, as far as cafeteria food goes."

Edward again wondered why she didn't ask about his avoidance of the foul smelling gobble. She must know that he never ate; seems to have expected it even from the first day she sat with his family at lunch.

"What do you like to eat?"

He asked.

"I don't really have a preference. Food is just sustenance, nothing else."

That seemed a rather odd question to a normal question.

"If you had to choose one?"

He pressed.

"Italian"

He nodded, satisfied to know something about her, yet wondering why she didn't return the question to him. She was pleased to see that he was showing an interest in her.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

Bella suddenly asked.

"Uh…nothing much. I stayed in all weekend."

Edward dropped his eyes to the table. He hadn't expected the question. More than that something in him rebelled against lying to her.

"I guess there's nothing else to do in Forks."

She stated. Her thoughts shifted to the upcoming school dance. She didn't know how to ask her mate to accompany her. She had never had such interaction with boys before. She turned to look at the table where the girl from her class sat watching them. She too didn't seem happy.

"Yes, it can get lonely."

Edward's comment drew her attention back to him. She itched to comfort him and let him know that he didn't have to be lonely anymore. His family was all paired up. He was the odd man out.

"What do you like to do?"

She asked.

"I listen to music, sometimes go hiking in the woods behind our house. Our family takes camping trips often, so there's that. What do you like to do?"

Edward was pleased that he didn't have to lie to her. His family was upset with his sitting with Bella. Their thoughts were loud, cautioning him to be careful with what he said and did. All except Alice, who was working hard to block her thoughts from him.

Their casual exchange continued throughout the biology class they had together. Edward was aware of the thoughts of the school children who had noticed their distance before. He walked Bella to her last class gym and left her at the door. Still he was unhappy to not have answers to the question that plagued him all night. _'Why there was vampire scent on Bella's things.'_

He ignored his siblings, even as he waited in the car for them at the end of the school day. He watched Bella walk to her car and drive off first. A part of him was disappointed that she didn't go to him or stop to talk. She just smiled and waved him goodbye.

 _'_ _What the heck Edward?!'_

Rosalie's thought snapped him back to the task at hand, as he started to drive home. She was angry and let him know all the way to their home. Edward heard that she was also jealous of the human he had shown interest in after so many years. She wondered if he had followed Bella to wherever she had gone to since he hadn't been home all weekend too.

When they arrived home, Edward parked the car and went for a run towards Bella's house.


End file.
